


Granted Wish

by KalChloe1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Smallville Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover<br/>Chloe lost her virginity to Clark after he told her his secret. The parasite took her memories but she was left with a little surprise. When a vengeance demon grants her wish can Chloe forgive Clark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Editing parts already posted  
> just fixing the povs and adding a few things here and there  
> no other big changes promise

Chloe believed everything started when the parasite infected her. She'd left the hospital with a clean bill of health, supposedly with no lingering effects from the parasite. Unfortunately, it simply was too early for the consequences to come to light. 

Chloe'd thought stress was the cause of her missed period. She came face to face with the undeniable truth as she stared at the stick in her hand. _"I'm pregnant.'_ She couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down her flushed cheeks. A deep ache within her heart started to form as she felt several emotions all at once. The strongest was shame. She'd lost her virginity and couldn't remember who she'd had sex with.

_Losing my virginity should be something I can remember. Was the experience so awful, I blocked it out? Oh, god, I'm like one of those teenagers who slept with so many boys I have no clue who the father of my baby is. I'm going to be labeled a slut. I should be enjoying my senior year with my friend._ Her last thought made her livid with anger. _My friends like Lana and Clark. Ha, some friends they are._ She couldn't shake the gut feeling both knew more. 

Angrily stuffing the contents of the pregnancy test back into the box, she tossed it into the wastebasket. Wiping the tears from her face, she stomped back into her bedroom. Slumping onto her bed, she curled her body into a tight ball. Her body trembled making the mattress shake as her sobs echoed in the quiet room. She sniffled as she was unable to shed another tear. _I'm the victim._ She repeated the thought over and over as she became determined to discover who was responsible for her betrayal. Sitting up she glanced down at her abdomen and slowly ran her fingers over the skin while thinking, _the truth will come out._

Several hours later, Chloe walked into the Talon. She wasn't the least bit surprised when she discovered Lana and Clark talking at one of the tables. _I think I'm going to puke. Lana is so fake. Why can't she be satisfied with Whitney?_ Her nasty thoughts continued onto Clark. _Don't you think it's wrong? Come on you know about her and Whitney. She's taken but no, you have to practically fall at her feet. Oh wait, he's done that before in front of the whole school._ She put on her best fake smile. _I should get an academy award for acting._ "Lana I know I asked before…"

"Can't you just let it go?" Clark snapped.

Chloe wasn't shocked when Clark cut her off. She started to question why Clark was always so eager to get her to drop the subject. Placing her hands angrily on her hips, she lost her temper. "No, Clark, if you must know. I can't let it go." 

Chloe became furious when she saw Clark's eyes darkened with anger. _'What right does Clark have to be angry with me?'_ She failed to notice everyone stopped talking, working, and drinking as their attention turned to watch the newest gossip unfold. "Senior year should be my best year of high school, but unfortunately for me I was infected with this damn parasite!" She cut Clark off as she continued ranting, "It took all my memories. Excuse me for wanting to know who I lost my virginity too and who knocked me up."

Chloe glared daggers at Lana as she gasp in surprise. Other patrons start to whisper but she honestly didn't care. She could see clearly the disbelief in his blue-green eyes as his mouth opened slightly. _I'd kill to know what you are thinking right now. Did you decide it would be safer for you to keep your mouth shut? You are pretty good at that lately._ Unable to stand the sight of her two supposed friends, she walked away angrily yelling, "I wish, I could remember everything that happened when I was infected by the parasite!!" 

Suddenly there a gust of wind as a vengeance demon with curly brunette haired and green eyes appeared before Chloe. Her face distorted into masses of wrinkly skin, bumped eyebrows, and hollow eyes as she touched the pendant around her neck. "Granted." There was a puff of smoke as the demon disappeared as quickly as it arrived. 

Chloe stared at the spot the creature had been knowing her pain had called it forth. To maintain her cover, she screamed as she pretended to be scared. Her scream turned to a whimper as she clutched her head while her mind was bombarded with her astray memories. 

\-------

Clark sat in shock as he played Chloe's confession over in his head. _Chloe's pregnant._ His heart pounded harder in his chest when he heard Chloe's wish. He almost laughed as he thought, _The way my life had been lately, something's going to appear out of thin air and grant her wish._ He blinked in surprise as he saw a woman standing in front of Chloe. _She was at one of the booths._

His heightened hearing heard the woman as clearly as if he was standing in front of her. His eyes became huge as he saw her face distort into something he imagined existed in horror movies. Slipping out of the booth, he rushed over to Chloe. He couldn't believe she stepped away from him. 

"Don't touch me," Chloe snapped.

Clark step back as his mind reeled with the truth clearly written in her eyes. _It's not possible._

"I remember. I thought I could trust you. I thought you were my friend," Chloe babbled. 

Clark watched her tears rolled down her face knowing Chloe felt the ultimate betrayal. Reaching for her again, he said, "I am." He knew his words fell on deaf ears as she shook her head, 

"If that was true, you would have told me." 

Clark stood in shocked silence as Chloe ran out of the Talon. He ran his hands through his curly black hair while he wondered what was going to happen next. _How do I convince Chloe I believed I was protecting her?_ The same excuses he'd used to clear his guilty conscious started as he blamed Pete for slipping him the Red-K. _I was drugged. She was infected. No harm no fowl. It's not like I expected sex in my loft with her several times would lead to this?_

Clark slowly exited the Talon. He walked down the street wondering what he was going to do. He was unaware at the same moment, Chloe was sitting at the Torch contemplating her next move. _I lied yo her. She is going to make me pay dearly, before she ever forgives me. If she will._ He suspected she would make him squirm, grovel, and even beg. _My main reason was my secret._ He'd wanted to keep her out of danger while he no idea of the impending peril since he was clueless to Chloe's own mysterious background.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe heard the annoying buzz from her cellphone. Clark was attempting to call her again. She growled in annoyance as she dismissed his call again. _Is his skull that thick?_ Sick of his attempts to speak with her, she almost threw her cell at the wall. She was reminded of her best friend's betrayal with each ring. It made her pain cut into the depths of her soul. Pressing the off button, she set her cell on the end stand and laid her head on the pillow. Closing her eyes only made images more vivid. 

Chloe was pulled toward his body. She felt the contrast of their bodies as he held her tightly against him. His head dipped down to her's before he whispered against her lips, “Where were we?”

‘Here,’ Chloe thought as their lips meant. His tongue tangoed with her's as Clark deepened the kiss. Her moan was muffled by his mouth as she was lifted into his arms. She felt like she was on air as the world around her blurred. Her mind was unable to process the sudden change in location as she was laid gently down on the couch. She felt the heat from his body through her clothing as he pressed her into the cushions. Breaking the kiss for air, she breathed in deeply. 

Her body acted on instinct as Chloe thrust her hips. She practically tasted her desire to feel his flesh against her own. A loud moan slipped past her lips as his lips teased her rapidly beating pulse. She managed to slip her hand between their bodies and fought to undo his belt as she moaned, "Want you..."

Chloe licked her lips as Clark grunted. His reaction made her feel empowered by his reaction as her hand against his erection. An evil twinkle formed in the depths of her eyes as she felt him pressing into her hand. She giggled as Clark's hands worked to unbutton his jeans. 

"Want you..." Clark said huskily.

Chloe felt his hands everywhere as Clark miraculously rid her of her jeans and panties. She frantically pushed his jeans and boxers over his hips as she ached to feel his skin. "Oh god...," she moaned as she finally felt his penis against her wet outer lips. 

“All for me?” Clark asked huskily.

“Yes..." 

Chloe sighed in contentment when Clark decided he was unable to wait, She could feel each inch of his hard thick shaft as he entered her tight wet heat. His grunt of pleasure was music to her ears. She was mesmerized by how his eyes darkened with desire and then awe as he broke through her hymen. She'd given herself to him without hesitation.

A small whimper escaped as Chloe silently begged him not to stop. She wrapped her legs around his hips causing him to sink deeper into her, he slowly pulled his hardened length backward. “No…don’t stop…” Chloe begged. 

There was a combination of a grin and smirk on his lips as he thrust back into her. “Wouldn't dream of stopping…”

Chloe matched his thrust as Clark touched deep inside of her. She silently begged him for more as their bodies found a steady rhythm. A loud whimpered moan of pleasure passed through her lips as her walls started to flutter around him. She'd imagined how their bodies joined would make her feel and often screamed his name while making herself cum. Her fantasies held nothing in comparison to the actual man. Her mind flashed to when she jumped. Her body was falling and then she was held firmly in his arms. 

_‘So special and so much more than a man.'_

"Clark!" Chloe screamed as his hardness pulsed and then his seed flowed into her clenching heat. 

“Chloe…” 

Chloe relished the way the weight of his body pressed into hers while basking in the aftermath. Her eyes registered surprise when her body informed her that Clark was more than ready for another round. “That’s some stamina you have there."

There where vibrations to coursing throughout her body, as Clark chuckled, “Must be an alien thing.” 

Chloe pouted as Clark slipping from her and sat back on the couch. She could feel his intensity as Clark watched her. Her mind attempted to process the information, but all she wanted was him again. He was like a drug she couldn’t get enough of. Climbing into his lap, she rocked her hips and said, “Alien? But you look so human.” 

Her small hand wrapped around his length leading him to her wet core. “Doesn’t change how I feel,” she said as she thrust her hips downward to take him completely into her. His hands moved to her hips as he asked, “How do you feel?”

Silence seemed to fill the air while she contemplated his question. Her heart beat faster with the realization that she’d fallen in love with her best friend. Instead of answering the question, she captured his mouth in a hungry kiss. She lifted her body and then slowly thrust downwards.

Their bodies moved together as one. Moans and grunts of pleasure filled the air until they climaxed together. Breathing in deeply, Chloe tried to regain control of her rapidly beating pulse. She didn’t know what it was about him that caused her to lose all control. 

Shooting up in her bed, Chloe gasped for air. She was drenched in a thin film of sweat making her thin nightgown cling to her body. Her inner thighs were coated with her juices from her ache of unquenched need. Her hands clenched and unclenched angrily with the realization that she still wanted him. _Not happening!_

Her stomach growled, reminding her, she hadn’t eaten earlier. Letting her eyes fall to her abdomen, she thought, _I’m not hungry._ Noticing the slight bump, her eyes seemed to bug out of her head. She nibbled on her bottom lip when she felt slight fluttering. 

Calculating in her head, she figured it was almost three months since the parasite. “Guess ignoring you does not work. I don’t know if I can do this,” she whispered. Tossing the covers back, she climbed out of bed. Feeling dizzy she whined, “Sexually frustrated, hungry, dizzy, what’s next?” 

Waves of nausea washed over her as Chloe mumbled, “Me and my big mouth.”

Chloe quickly ran into the bathroom barely making it there in time. She retched everything inside her stomach and her body trembled through the dry heaves. Once the nausea passed, she slowly stood and went back into her room.

Climbing onto the bed, she brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she wondered what she was going to do. Pregnancy hadn’t been part of her plans for her senior year. She would be a single mom before graduation. Breathing in deeply, she resolved to still accomplish everything else she planned.

\------

Clark was just about asleep when he heard Chloe talking to herself. A voice in his head practically yelled, _‘she is talking to it.’_ Wanting to be certain she was okay, he focused on her voice, but instead he heard the steady rhythm of her heart. His heart rate increased, as he heard the faster rhythm. _‘Not just her heartbeat,'_ the voice taunted.

Grabbing his pillow, Clark buried his head in an attempt to muffle the sound. He willed himself to think about anything else. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he groaned as an image of Chloe filled his mind. Her eyes filled with desire for him, her lips were swollen from his bruising kiss, and small love bites were along her neck. 

Clark was so hard, he was feeling painful frustration as his mind reminded him of the pleasure he'd received. He couldn't recall ever being this hard before mating with Chloe. All he could think about was how much he wanted her. 

_‘I’ll never be able to get enough._

Clark tried to rein his strength as he thrust uncontrollably. He prayed his strength wouldn’t hurt her as his c.ock pulsed. Her name slipped past his lips as his seed flowed into her. He wondered if every time would be like this as he felt himself harden with each flutter of her walls. His desire to claim her again grew stronger and was almost primal. His last thought before he fell into a restless sleep was it only takes once. 

\---------

Clark felt like he’d just fallen asleep as he heard Martha yell, “Clark you're going to be late for school!” 

“I’m up.”

Throwing back the covers, Clark growled in annoyance. _‘Damn it! ‘_ He super sped down the hall and into the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door, he quickly turned on the cold water. _‘Not gonna help._ Ignoring the voice, he stepped into the tub and closed the shower curtain. 

_Can I get blue balls?_

The cold water was doing nothing to alleviate his current predicament. His cock stood at full attention wanting only one thing. Taking his hardened c.ock into his hand, he pumped up and down. He increased the pressure and speed with each thrust of his hand. 

Clark knew he wouldn’t climax until he closed his eye. The instant he saw Chloe in his mind, he thrust his hips uncontrollably. He panted as he admitted this had become his morning ritual. _How many times? Ninety mornings, if you include the night too it’s one hundred and eighty. There were a few afternoons too._

His inner Kryptonian was pressing on his last nerve. _It’s Kal-El. You don’t have the balls to make a move on sweet Chlo…I do! Set me free._ “Shut up!” _You would rather become a masturbating pro than admit you want her. It’s always gag me, Lana. She does help make you soft, though._

Clark balled his hands into tight fists as he tried to stop Kal-El from uttering another word. Sighing in frustration, he turned off the water and opened the shower curtain. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it loosely around his waist as he heard, “Second warning, Clark!”

\------

Martha and Jonathan were sitting at the table when Clark came downstairs. Grabbing his backpack, he slung it over his shoulder. He was going to attempt to talk to Chloe before classes started. If he didn’t get moving he’d never catch her in time. 

“Breakfast,” Martha insisted. 

Clark grabbed two slices of bread and tossed them in the air. Focusing his heat vision on the slices, he quickly make toast. He wasn’t the least bit hungry, though. Showing her the toast, he headed for the door. 

“Have a nice day at school,” Martha yelled after him.

Clark didn’t notice Jonathan had followed him to the door. He stood frozen as he heard, “Son, I think we need to have a talk.” 

\--------

Jonathan followed Clark outside. Once outside he dangled a pair of black panties from his forefinger. “Did more happen than you let on?” 

Jonathan watched Clark closely, attempting to gage Clark’s reaction. His suspicion grew as Clark looked like a deer caught in headlights. He stared at the panties before grabbing the lace away from him. His eyes narrowed slightly as Clark shoved his hand into his front pocket. 

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Clark snapped.

Jonathan placed his hand on Clark’s shoulder knowing Chloe spent lots of time with Clark in his loft. He understood Chloe didn’t remember anything. “If something did happen, you have to tell Chloe. It’s wrong in so many ways if you don’t.” 

“I have to go to school.” 

Jonathan stared after Clark with a gut feeling his life was about to become more complicated. _What could be more troublesome than my son being an alien?_ He couldn’t shake change in atmosphere as he glanced up at the sky.

Jonathan sometimes felt this way before it rained. An electrical current flowed invisibly in the air, making him aware of the impending danger. He’d always joked about it being his farmer instincts kicking in. A storm was coming; he just hoped the repercussions didn’t make rebuilding impossible. 

\--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to edits part became longer will post rest in next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

His heightened hearing picked up the gossip around him before Clark walked through the main doors.  
“Did you hear Chloe Sullivan is pregnant?” 

“I heard she doesn't know who the father is,” another laughed before saying, “She claimed to not remember. Yeah, right.”

“She is always digging up dirt on everyone else. I say it’s Karma” 

Noticing Lana at her locker, Clark started in her direction. He blinked in surprise as Lana snapped at the cheerleader.

\-------

“Several seniors were infected with that parasite. No one remembered what they did.” 

Since last night, she couldn’t stop thinking Clark wasn’t infected. She admitted her desire to see where a relationship with Clark would lead was one of the reasons she neglected to tell Chloe about what she’d seen that evening. 

Noticing Clark coming toward her, she made up her mind. She cut Clark off before he could even say hello. “One of the waitresses told me about you and Chloe practically screwing in the Talon. I was going to keep my mouth shut but after yesterday…” 

Lana almost smiled as Clark shuffled his feet nervously. She didn’t believe Chloe would be the type to cry wolf. No matter how angry Chloe was. She had every right to be furious with her and Clark. “I know she is strongly against abortion, too.” 

Lana wondered for an instant if she’d struck a nerve. She saw how his eyes were filled with raw emotions. 

“Chloe said she doesn’t remember.”

Lana gasped in surprise. “You are going to be that guy?” She could tell from his reaction Clark was being his clueless self again. She wanted no part of a relationship with a guy who had gotten another girl pregnant, especially after he was supposed to be on a date with her. “I did a lot of thinking last night. I decided I don’t want to be involved with you.” 

“It was a mistake. I was high,” Clark grumbled. 

Lana stared at him in disbelief. Shaking her head in annoyance, she said, “Hope the attitude changes in, say, seven months. I did the math.” Slamming her locker shut, she said, “Don’t worry. I won’t out you.”

\--------

Clark glanced around as he wondered if anyone had heard them. No one seemed to be paying attention to them. They were too interested in talking about Chloe’s pregnancy. Sighing in frustration, he walked down the hallway. She already knows, he reasoned. Going into the Torch, he walked over to her. 

Clark wondered if Chloe had ever been so angry with him. She’d been mad at him but he’d never seen the hatred so clearly in her eyes as she looked up from the layout to glare at him. “Chloe, we need to talk,” he begged.

Shaking her head, Chloe replied, “You were going to keep pretending nothing happened.” Grabbing her books, she put on her best fake smile and pushed past him. Chasing after her, Clark grabbed her wrist. “It’s not that simple,” he pleaded.

Pulling her arm back, Chloe snapped, “Sure it is!” She just wanted Clark to admit they had sex in his loft. Her eyes darkened when she snapped, “Imagine how I was feeling when I found out I was pregnant.” Walking away from him, she mumbled, “Unfortunately, ignoring it doesn't make it go away.”

Clark stared after her wondering why Chloe hadn’t screaming at the top of her lungs he was the father. Walking into the class they had together, he saw Chloe was missing. Pete glanced at the desk and then at him as if he was asking, if he knew why Chloe wasn’t there. Shrugging his shoulders, he tried to pay attention to the teacher.

The day seemed to drag on almost like time slowed down. Instead of his day getting better, it seemed to be getting worse. Pete walked over to him after gym class and asked, “You don’t think it was me?”  
Clark never expected Pete to blame himself. “It wasn't you.”

He knew his answer made Pete suspicious and slightly angry since Chloe was his friend too. He suspected Pete felt that no matter what the reason Clark needed to be responsible for his actions. He crossed his arms over his chest and then whispered, “That means it was you.” 

Clark glared at Pete before he growled, “You drugged me.”

\------  
Pete shook his head in annoyance before turning his back on him. Practically everyone in school was aware Chloe had a thing for Clark. Going over to Brett Anderson he said, “I want to place a bet.” 

Brett smirked and looked directly at Clark while saying, “Practically the whole school is betting the father is Clark Kent.” 

“Well I was infected by the parasite, too, but I’m positive Chloe only has eyes for Clark.” 

\--------

Going out into the hallway, Clark felt everyone was watching him. Noticing Chloe at her locker, he was tempted to turn in the opposite direction. Instead he continued walking toward her. He wasn’t surprised when she slammed her locker shut and quickly moved down the hallway. 

Clark really couldn’t blame her. Chloe had every right to refuse to speak to him. He’d lied to her for months. It was too much to ask for her to forgive him over night. 

Clark tried to concentrate on his school work as he slid into his chair. 

\-------

Chloe started to feel light headed and barely made it to her desk chair before her eyes started to roll back in her head. Skipping meals was definitely not a good idea. _I’m sorry. But I have no money,_ she thought. 

Earlier she discovered her account had been frozen. Opening her desk, she grabbed the chocolate bar and tore open the wrapper. After finishing the bar, she decided it was best to take the rest of the day off. 

Chloe slipped quietly out of the building. Climbing into her car, she headed home to try to take a nap. She was exhausted from her memories returning, her sexual frustration, and her pregnancy. Pulling into her driveway, she wanted to scream as a suited man pounded a for sale sign in her lawn.

Shutting off the engine, Chloe climbed out of her car. Slamming her door, she grimaced as it almost ripped off the hinges. 

“I was about to tack the notice to your door,” the suited man informed her.

Chloe took the piece of paper from him. She glanced down at it as he said, “I’m sorry to inform you the bank has foreclosed on Mr. Sullivan’s debt. You have twenty-four hours to vacate the premise.” 

\---------

When the final bell rang, Clark grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Once outside in the parking lot, he scanned the area looking for her car. Unable to find it, he glanced around before slipping into super speed. He slipped out of super speed when he reached the Talon.

Once inside Clark looked around only to discover Chloe was nowhere to be found. Turning around he almost bumped right into Lex. 

“Clark,” Lex greeted.

Not in the mood to deal with him, Clark said, “Lex, sorry I have to go.” 

Nodding his head, Lex asked, “You wouldn't happen to be looking for Chloe, would you?”

A feeling of uneasiness washed over him as Clark relied, “Yes.” 

“Just curious.”

Clark felt his heart start to pound in his chest but was guarded with his reaction. 

“The whole town seems to be talking about her unfortunate predicament,” Lex quirked.

Clark wanted to trust Lex, but deep down he couldn’t. “Are you trying to say something?” 

“Just that I recall seeing Chloe in your arms when I came to see you,” Lex replied. 

Clark knew exactly what Lex was referring to. He was also aware what happened right after Lex left. “I really do have to go,” Clark repeated before leaving. 

\------

Chloe sat in her room staring at herself in the mirror. Tears rolled down her cheeks while she contemplated how foolish they had been. She had not gotten away; they allowed her to leave and come back here to Smallville.

“There is probably some stupid prophecy somewhere. It’s always a damn prophecy!” Chloe growled.

Anger filled her as she punched the mirror in front of her. She watched the glass crack and swirl from the force as she pulled her arm backwards. Glancing at her hand, she noticed there was not even a scratch. Hearing the buzz of her cellphone she had not used since she was sixteen, she glanced at the message.

We are on our way. Take about twenty-two hours but you know Spike it will take less.

Chloe wondered for a moment how Spike and Buffy knew since she hadn’t told. She suspected her vengeance demon must have gone to the Slayer to confess. Buffy must have decided to allow her wish to continue. She knew there was a way to undo a granted wish. 

\------

Clark was happy Mr. Sullivan wouldn't be at home. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d come home from his job in Gotham. Strolling up the driveway, he couldn't help notice the for sale sign in the yard. _Did Chloe plan on moving to Gotham?_

He wasn't aware the council forced Mr. Sullivan to place the house on the market. Afraid Chloe wouldn't answer if he knocked; he opened the door and stepped inside of the house. Closing the door behind him, he started upstairs. Entering her room, he frowned when Chloe didn't acknowledge his presence. 

His eyebrow rose upon seeing Chloe was staring at a cellphone in her hand. _Since when does she have two cellphones?_ He had no idea Chloe harbored her own secret. If he’d arrived a fraction of a second earlier, he’d have seen Chloe respond to a text from Buffy.

Out of the corner of his eye, Clark saw the broken mirror and rushed over to her. The circular pattern informed him she punched the glass. Taking her hand into his, he looked it over and discovered there wasn’t even a scratch. He wondered if the baby made her invulnerable.

Kneeling down in front of her, Clark said, “I know I should have told you what happened, but I was drugged.”

Clark never imagined in a million years, one of the consequences would be a baby. He assumed his alien status would make having a child impossible. Not that he’d been thinking with his brain during their activities. He’d had a one track mind.  


Chloe snatched her hand away as she glared at Clark. Her eyes sparkled with anger at his excuses. It didn’t surprise her, though. She believed the girl he really wanted was Lana. She breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled before asking, “But you remembered, didn’t you?”

“I didn't think you would get pregnant,” Clark mumbled.

His honest shouldn’t have based upon her being pregnant. She thoroughly believed he was only there because she remembered. Clark had never had any intention of revealing anything.

\-----

Clark felt ashamed. Chloe tried several times to get answers. He overheard Lana as she claimed not to recognize the girl with him. His answer was always nothing important. He was lying to himself as well as her, though. It meant more to him than he was willing to admit.

His eyes pleaded for understanding as Clark admitted, “I was terrified of you learning my secret. I’d have to tell you everything.”

Clark wasn’t aware Chloe could relate to his worry of kept secrets. He didn’t know she’d was hiding parts of her own life. 

“Finding out the truth was never about your secret,” Chloe snapped. 

Clark started to pace back and forth as he felt tension in his muscles. His refusals to speak of incidents related to her infection were deeply rooted in his denial of his true feelings. He was confused by his feelings. He’d believed Lana held the keys to his heart. Chloe was all he could think about, though. 

His eyes fell upon her bed as Clark imagined throwing her against the mattress. In an attempt to calm himself, he breathed in deeply. He soon discovered his mistake as he smelt her lingering arousal.  
“I still want you,” Clark admitted huskily.

He clenched and unclenched his fists as he attempted to gain control of his hormones. He watched her intently as his eyes turned royal blue and focused on her abdomen.

\------

Chloe couldn't believe him. Afraid of her desires, she rushed out of her bedroom. Grabbing her keys, she felt a breeze as she went to the front door. She wanted to scream when Clark blocked her exit.  
“You know you could have easily just told me about our extracurricular activities in the loft. That was all I was looking to find out!” 

Chloe was so angry with Clark she forgot the importance of keeping her secret. “I was a fool and risked everything to come back to Smallville, because I was unwilling to give my best friend up!” Her pain had called the demon to her like a beacon. “Just my luck a Vengeance demon grants my wish.”

Chloe had no intention of telling Clark her secret. She glared up at him as she snapped, “Move or I’ll move you!”

\-----

‘Come back to Smallville?’ Clark could only recall when Chloe interned in Metropolis. Her statement added to his confusion. His world was spinning out of control. ‘How does she know what that thing was?’ Let alone know its name?’ His concern for his secret obviously made him miss vital pieces of information. 

His eyebrow rose mockingly as Clark stood his ground. Chloe couldn’t move him. His weight was much greater than her. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at her. “We still need to finish talking!”

Clark wondered if Chloe was going to attempt to move him as she stepped closer to him.

“I’m hungry. I’d like to go get pizza before I get dizzy again.” 

Clark’s vision changed as his eyes focused on her abdomen. Reaching down, he tore the denim material with ease. “They are too tight!” He had no intention of allowing Chloe to drive. “If you keep getting dizzy, you shouldn't be driving!” 

His hand brushed against the small bump as he continued, “You wanted me to admit it. Careful what you wish for.” His eyes switched from royal blue to blue-green with small flakes of orange. 

\------

Chloe almost laughed. Clark’s words couldn’t be more accurate. He had no idea the wishes vengeance demons granted for scorned women. She noticed the change in of colors in his eyes. If she wasn’t so angry she probably would have questioned the different meanings.

Chloe wanted to move away but her feet wouldn't follow her orders. She was confused by the strange sensation his touch invoked. ‘Is the reaction the baby? ‘

“What kind of pizza? I’ll go get it.”

Chloe believed she could leave after Clark. “Garlic, feta and spinach.” 

“That sounds gross.” 

Chloe blinked in surprise as Clark suddenly disappeared. ‘Does he think I will actually wait for him?’ She gasped as Clark suddenly reappeared. He snatched her keys out of her hand and stuffed them in the front pocket of his jeans. 

“Nice try!”

Chloe glared daggers at where Clark had been two seconds ago. She dug in her purse for her spare set of keys. She smiled as she pulled her t-shirt down and walked out the door. Closer to her car, she smelled burnt rubber. She noticed the tire was flat as she was about to open the driver’s door. Placing her hands on her hips, she growled, “You stupid a—a---sshole…”

Chloe knew she had no alternative but to wait for Clark to return. She mumbled to herself as she walked toward her house. Her hand was on the doorknob as she heard, “Ms. Sullivan.” 

\--------

Chloe cautiously turned to see who was speaking to her. She saw an older gentleman who instantly reminded her of Giles. Warning bells rang, as she suspected this man might be connected to the council.

Chloe noticed he was holding a manila folder. He held it out toward her as he said, “I mean you no harm.” 

Chloe eyes him cautiously. She was slightly curious of the contents as he continued, “Aren't you a seeker of truth?” She grabbed the folder and quickly stepped away from him. “Why are you giving me this?” 

“I always followed the council’s orders without question.”

Instinctively, Chloe laid her hand protectively over the small bump. She couldn’t help but notice how his eyes trained in on her abdomen. Her heart started to race as he answered, “I refuse to help them acquire the child.” 

Chloe wanted to know how the council knew about her pregnancy. She hadn’t told anyone until her temper had gotten the better of her. ‘Then I told the whole town.’ 

“Two slayers awoken during the same millennium certainly was tied to a prophecy, regardless of the second’s foolish plan to fake her own death. A plan that nearly cost you your life, I might add.”

Her hands started to tremble as the man continued to talk.

“I wonder if the council will amend the addition to William the Bloody’s file? He truly only drained two slayers. The third was the reason he fought for his soul.” 

Her free hand absently went to the faded fang marks hidden beneath her hair. 

“Another thing I noticed lately was your lack of money. It made me wonder why you keep the resources Spike insisted you take in storage?”

His words confirmed Chloe’s suspicions, the council was always aware of their actions. She wondered why Spike had insisted. He wouldn’t take no for an answer. She refused to give this man any answers. There was only one man connected to the council whom she trusted; this man was definitely not Giles. 

“Just one more thing. In case you’ve forgotten, a for sale sign gives them free access. My assumption is they are still gathering information on the child’s father.”

Anger filled Chloe as she realized the council was not only watching her but Clark as well. Noticing Clark walking up the driveway, she glared at the man hoping he would leave. She was about to demand for him leave as Clark wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“Is this man bothering you?” Clark asked.

“I was just leaving.”

\--------

Clark noticed the manila folder in her hand but was more curious about the man. He put the pizza box down on the coffee table as Chloe sat on the couch. “You should eat.”

Clark wondered briefly why Chloe was being so quiet. He half expected her to bite his head off. His suspicion grew as she grabbed a slice without arguing with him. She seemed almost reluctant to let go of the folder. 

Clark studied her noting her breasts were slightly larger. His hands itched to touch her as he saw her nipples harden from his intense stare. His thoughts were making his jeans tighter. In an attempt to clear his mind, he inhaled deeply. His actions gave him his answer to his unspoken question.

\-------

Chloe suspected Clark was aware of her body’s betrayal. “If you think I am falling into bed with you…” 

“Not like you can get pregnant.”

Chloe sighed before she said, “In a matter of hours you went from denial to caveman.” She had no intention of forgiving him that quickly or easily. “You need to go home.”

Mr. and Mrs. Kent must have heard the rumors around town by now. She could only imagine what they must be thinking about her. 

Chloe didn’t want to think about his parents. She started to think about things she needed to do in the morning which reminded he’d puncture her tire. “Fix my tire!” She almost screamed when instead of leaving he seemed to have no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

“Who was that man?” Clark asked.

She could feel him studying her when she answered, “I don’t know.” Hoping she could get him to leave, she pleaded, “Can we talk tomorrow?”

\----

Clark reluctantly agreed. He hoped she wouldn't avoid him again. Getting up from the couch, he said, “I’ll change the tire.” 

Clark had no intention of forgetting. Closing the door behind him, he went over to her car and opened her trunk. He acted as if he was getting everything required to change her tire as he looked around to make certain no one was watching.

Switching into super speed, Clark changed her tire. He tossed her tire into the trunk before walking down the driveway. He continued to head home tempted to walk most of the way.

\------

Clark heard his mom ask where he’d been as the front door swung closed. He shuffled his feet before he answered, “I was with Chloe.” Opening the front door, Clark walked inside of the house. As the door swung closed behind him, Martha asked, "Where have you been?"

Clark slowly looked up from a spot on the floor he’d taken sudden interest. He assumed from the expression on his dad’s face he’d heard the news about Chloe. "You heard?"

Jonathan nodded as he stated, "Chloe has become the scarlet letter of Smallville with her claim she doesn’t know who the father is."

Clark’s heart started to beat faster as Martha gasped in surprise. 

“Chloe’s pregnant! She doesn’t know who the father is?” 

Clark expected his dad told his mom. "It's mine," he whispered.

"What was that son?" Jonathan asked.

======

Martha glanced at Jonathan. He’d appeared upset over something after he’d been in town. She’d inquired but after he’d mentions small towns and their gossip; she dropped the subject. 

Martha’d no interest in gossip. It was the one thing she’d always hated about small towns. Everyone knew everyone. She was shocked as he revealed the newest talk of the town was Chloe Sullivan. 

Martha turned her attention back to Clark as she swore he’d claimed to be the father. She breathed in deeply as she heard Jonathan. He’d known! 

======

Clark hadn’t told his parents the complete truth about the parasite incident. He’d sugar coated the events as he’d excluded their other activities. He’d been afraid of his parents’ reaction. “Chloe and I had sex in the loft.”

Clark shifted uncomfortably as he noted his mom didn’t seem pleased. He couldn’t blame her. She’d raised him better than he’d acted. “I know I should have mentioned we’d sex.”

Clark’s stomach tightened into knots as his parents nodded. He’d delivered one blow and was about to deliver another. “I’ve known since last night when Chloe got her memories back.”

Clark refused to look at his father as he’d been given an opportunity to come clean this morning. He’d been trying to figure out how to tell them. “I know I’ve disappointed you.”

“Son, is Chloe keeping silent about who the father is because of your secret?”

Clark shrugged his shoulders. Everyone believed he was the father. He figured mentioning the bet at school would make his whole he’d dug bigger. “Chloe isn’t actually talking to me.”

“I can’t say I blame her.”

Clark glanced over his mom’s shoulder at the table. He noticed a brown envelope with his name written in bold. It didn’t have any other markings. 

Clark wasn’t purposely attempting to change the subject. He feared he’d done something else as his heart started to pound in his chest. “Where did that come from?”

“In the mail earlier. Your father and I were waiting for you to open it.”

Clark ripped open the envelope and looked inside to discover a DVD. His parents would be afraid the disc was connected to his secret. He’d only know for certain if they watched. “There is nothing else in here. Just a DVD.”

====

Jonathan’d been suspicious since he’d seen the envelope only had Clark’s name on it. He wanted to know if someone discovered his son’s secret. His stomach tightened into knots as he suggested, “We should watch it.”

Jonathan needed Clark to know his actions weren’t being forgotten. He hadn’t told Martha about the panties. His discovery his son knew about Chloe’s pregnancy when he’d spoken to Clark this morning wasn’t resting well.

Jonathan doubted Martha had missed how Clark refused to look at him. He believed she’d understand. “Don’t think our discussion is over. Your mother and I will be discussing things over tonight.”

Martha nodded as she added, “It’s your actions afterwards that bothers me the most.”

===

Clark opened his mouth to respond but quickly clamped it shut. His apologizing was going to get him nowhere. He walked into the living room followed by his parents.

Clark went over to the DVD player as his parents sat down on the couch. Sitting down next to his parents he picked the remote up.

Clark prayed there was nothing he needed to worry about as he pressed play. He blinked in surprise as the screen turned to an image of a sixteen year old Chloe standing in a graveyard at night.

“Is that Chloe?” Martha asked.

“Is she in a graveyard?” Jonathan asked.

====

Chloe’s blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black leather boots. Standing across from her was a tall man with spiky blond hair. He wore all black t-shirt, jeans, leather trench and boots. 

“Slayer.” the guy growled.

Chloe laughed, “Think technically, I’m the second slayer. In this century at least.”

There was a loud chuckle of amusement before the man growled, "Doesn't matter to me. You're still a slayer."

Chloe nodded as she snarked, "You're just a vamp. I'm gonna dust."

Spike stepped forward as he threw a punch and growled, "Get it right. I'm Spike. The Big bad, slayer of slayers. Drained me two in past centuries and you will be my third."

Chloe laughed as she punched the man’s face. She aimed several more times but none connected. Her fist connected with his left eye and knocked her opponent several feet backwards.

The blond danced on his feet as he shook his head from side to side. "Second slayer packs a mean punch. Almost as much fun as dancin' with the Slayer." he growled. His next punch connected with her shoulder.

Chloe went flying back several feet. She stopped as her back impacted and cracked a gravestone. "Think we are dancing?" 

Chloe charged the man with several punches and kicks. A few managed to connect with his ribs and several missed as he dodged her. 

"Foreplay," he quirked as he continued his assault. His fist connected with her right eye and tore the skin. An eerie sound of breaking bones echoed in the night as several of his punches connected with her ribs.

Chloe appeared momentarily dazed as her steps faltered. "You're sick, Spike!" She went to sweep his feet out from underneath him but he anticipated her move.

Spike jumped onto a nearby gravestone. Springing off, he landed just before her and swept her feet out from underneath her. Her back crashed into the green grass as Spike bragged, "The second slayer I drained begged for her life."

Vaulting off the ground, Chloe spit blood at him. Another one of her punches connected as she growled, "I'm not going to beg." Her hand gripped a wooden stake tightly as she aimed for his heart.

Spike quickly hit her hand and the wooden stake went fly across the graveyard. He trapped her in his arms as he taunted, "This was fun…" 

Chloe struggled to break free of his hold as his face shifted. 

His eye sockets sunk into his face as his eyes turned demonic and bright yellow in color. His forehead rose higher as bumps formed on the surface of his skin. His eyeteeth extended into fangs as he moved his mouth moved closer to her jugular. 

Chloe screamed echoed into the night as his fangs sank into her neck.

Spike drank several swallows of her blood. The muscles in his neck moved with each swallow. He slipped his fangs from her neck and dropped her body unceremoniously onto the ground. His roar of triumph echoed as he turned and his leather duster swished behind him as he walked away from her.

====

Clark strained to hear her heartbeat. His hands balled into fists when he swore her heart stopped. He stared at the screen as he tried to understand what he’d watched. 

"That was fake," Martha insisted. Her voice was shaky and her hands trembled as she continued, “There is no way that is real. It's a hoax.”

Clark prayed his mom was right. He didn’t just witness his best friend in a fight to the death. 

Clark’d more questions he wanted answers to. He was about to shut off the dvd when another image appeared. ”Is that the inside of a crypt?”

======

Chloe was deathly pale with an angry red cut over her eye. She looked like a freight train ran her over. "Spike." she greeted.

Spike stepped out of the shadows and crossed his arms over his chest. "I should have never agreed to your stunt. You damn near died," he growled.

"That was the point," Chloe snapped.

Spike growled as he charged at her. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her angrily. 

Chloe winced. 

"Master vampire. I'm supposed to tread on the dark side. I aint cursed like me bloody sire. I almost drained you!" he growled before he released her.

"You didn't. I knew you wouldn't," Chloe replied.

Spike shook his head in annoyance before he said sadly, "Your faith in me is touching. You are naive to think the council will buy into your death." Taking her hand, he placed a set of keys in her hand, "You might believe it worked but I don't. "

Chloe stared at him.

"You can't take the bus from Sunny Hell to Smallville. The trunk is stocked with weapons if you might ever need them. There are fake ID's , some credit cards, and a cellphone. I think you might need them in the future."

Chloe sat on the coffin as she asked, "Do you have foresight?"

Shaking his head no, Spike replied, "Just a hunch. There is someone in your hometown the council has taken an interest in." 

Chloe started to respond but Spike cut her off, "I'd be willing to bet my un-life on it."

=====

Clark wondered if the nightmare he was watching was finally over as the screen faded to black again. His heart pounded in his chest as Spike mentioned their hometown. He swallowed hard as he insisted he’d bet on it. 

Clark breathed in deeply as another image started to appear. His eyebrow rose as he saw a delivery man holding a small package in one hand and reading a map as he walked through a graveyard. “He must be lost.”

=====

A very nervous delivery man knocked on the outside of a crypt. The door slowly opened to reveal an annoyed Spike. "Do you normally deliver mail to a graveyard?" he growled.

The delivery man shook his head no and replied, "No. Chloe Blood paid me two hundred dollars to deliver this package to this crypt." 

“My sis sent me a present,” Spike licked his lips as he eyed the package.

The man handed the package to Spike as he asked, "Can I ask why you live in a graveyard?"

Spike laughed before he replied, "'Cause I'm a vampire, you idiot." His face shifted as his forehead rose and his eyes sunk into his face. He snickered as the delivery man ran away screaming. 

Closing the crypt door, Spike ripped open the package. He stared at the ring in his hand and whispered, "The ring of Amara."

The screen faded to black again as the dvd finally reached the end.

====

Clark stared at the screen in shock. He didn’t know what to believe.

Clark was reminded of red-K was he’d seem the ring. Spike had called it the ring of Amara. He’d sworn there were tears in the vampire’s eyes. 

Clark’d feared the DVD was about his secret. “I thought it was about me.”

===

Jonathan tried to comprehend what he just watched. He'd never heard of what the man claimed her to be. Vampires are not real. They are fiction. Only exist in movies.

Jonathan worried this Spike character was right but hoped the DVD was some elaborate prank. He suspected these were surveillance feeds that were spliced together by this group the man mentioned. "It's late. We can figure this out tomorrow. Your mom saved you dinner." 

“I’m not hungry.”

Jonathan watched Clark closely as he headed upstairs. He suspected his son was going to be up most of the night thinking about what he’d watched. His eyes narrowed as he wondered if Clark would come back down while they were sleeping to watch it again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated chapter

PT 4

Chloe unlocked the storage shed she’d been renting since her return to Smallville. An evil smirk graced her lips as she pulled open the door. Stepping inside, she ran her fingertips down the car cover until she reached the end. 

Chloe couldn’t help but wondered if her favorite vampire was gifted with foresight. Spike believed the Council wouldn’t by her fake death. She’d argued another slayer wouldn’t be called because Buffy was still alive.

Spike refused to allow Chloe to leave Sunnydale on a bus. He’d insisted she was the proud new owner a black '69 Dodge Charger RT with specially made California plates.

Chloe’d giggled when she’d read, "BITE ME." The second slayer was taunting all the vampires to come bite her. She’d believed he’d picked the words because he’d bitten her. 

Chloe left Sunnydale with the trunk stocked full of weapons. A lock box which contained two charge cards, fake identification, and all the necessarily paperwork to be seen by the council as Chloe Blood. She’d taken on the fake name as a sibling of William the Bloody. 

Chloe doubted the council would be pleased. The second slayer had been adopted by William the Bloody. She taunted the stuffy English men with her defiance and refusal to follow their rules. Her rebelliousness didn’t stop there, though.

Chloe added flames to the fire as she’d used her slayer dreams to led her to the long lost relic. She’d bestowed the slayer of slayer with the ring of Amara. The master vampire ventured into the sunlight as he was granted the power of indestructibility. 

Chloe’d believed Spike deserved both and she’d sent the ring by special delivery. Her payment for his help in her plan to return to her life she’d before she’d been awaken as the second slayer.

Chloe giggled as she imagined the man’s reaction to his route. He’d been paid handsomely. She hoped Spike hadn’t decided the man was a tasty treat. ‘He better have not eaten him.’

Chloe frowned as she recalled the price she’d paid to acquire the ring. She’d been branded on her hip for her troubles. Her slayer healing hadn’t helped her burned skin mend any faster.

Chloe couldn’t find references related to the S encased in a pentagram or several other symbols she couldn’t decipher. She’d pondered taking her drawing to the caves but refuse to return after being infected. 

Chloe dusted of a black leather trench coat and slipped it on as the final piece of her outfit. She lacked all sense of color as she wore a ruffle tank, leggings and cowboy boots. Climbing behind the wheel, she thought, ‘I’ve had enough of being the damn damsel in distress!’

Chloe parked the Charger next to her Beetle to unload the trunk. Most of her night had been spent packing her things. She grabbed several duffel bags that contained clothes and other personal items. A black leather satchel with slayer outfits, glamour jewel, and several weapons. 

Tossing those into the backseat. Chloe went to get the last item. She’d hidden a leather chest underneath her bed. It contained three leather binders filled with notes, drawings, and maps that she'd used in her search for the ring. Sliding the chest onto the backseat, she reminded herself she was on a time schedule.

Chloe parked her Beetle inside of the storage shed. She took one last look as she realized her days of pretending were over. Sliding the door closed, she sighed as she locked the padlock. 

Chloe glanced at her watch as she pulled back onto the highway. She hoped to make it to school before the late bell rang. Turning on the stereo, she laughed as the speakers started to blare the song, Adrenaline.

Chloe speculated Spike would run over the welcome Smallville sign as she passed it. In Sunnydale, it was a tradition of his. Willow and Oz would be enrolled in Smallville high. She expected her old friends to meet her at The Torch. 

Chloe parked in the vacant spot next to Oz’s van. She believed everyone would be talking about the new students. Grabbing her backpack, she smiled as she thought, ‘It would be nice if they stopped talking about me.’

===

Clark took hours to fall asleep as he’d been haunted by visions of Chloe dead in a graveyard. He’d woken up late. Their talk would be after his evening chores were completed. He was expected to be right home after school.

Clark wondered where Chloe was hiding as he sat next to her desk in the Torch’s office. She hadn’t been at her house and her red beetle wasn’t in student parking. 

Clark glanced at the clock as he speculated Chloe was purposely waiting to arrive. He wouldn’t have much time to speak with her before the bells rang for homeroom.

Clark believed the Torch’s office was private enough to discuss his surprise package he’d received last night. He suspected the man he’d seen hand Chloe a thick manila folder had dropped an envelope into his mailbox.

Clark was starting to lose his patience when Chloe finally arrived. He wanted desperately to discover the footage he’d watched was fake. 

Chloe never attended homeroom. She’d been signing into the main office since she became the editor of the school paper. Her eyes narrowed as she found Clark sitting at the desk next to hers. 

"Chloe…" Clark pleaded.

====

Chloe placed her backpack on the floor as she pulled back her chair. Sitting down, she stated, “Is your visit related to a story?” She knew perfectly well his visit wasn’t a journalistic matter. “We have nothing to talk about.”

Chloe’d already given the town enough gossip. She wasn’t going to have their conversation where others could overhear. It was imperative their secrets were kept.

Chloe wanted to scream as Clark openly moved his eyes over her body until he was staring at her small bump. She bit her tongue to keep from snapping at him as she booted up her computer.

Chloe’d changed her schedule to allow her first period to be a free of classes. She intended to do some overdue research. 

"I told my parents.”

Chloe believed his parents were freaking out. She was about to inform Clark it was more complicated than he realized as Pete walked into the office. 

"Did either of you see that black '69 Dodge Charger?"

Chloe almost laughed as she swore there was drool on Pete's chin. She couldn’t help but smile knowing the car was a classic and in mint condition. Spike’ d definitely given her a ride of sweetness and style. 

Chloe’s stuff piled in backseat made it appear the owner just arrived in town. His next words confirmed her suspicion. Everyone would believe the car was another new students. 

"There must be a couple new students. It has specialty "BITE ME" plates from California and is parked next to a van from California," Pete said.

"I haven't seen anyone," Clark replied. 

====

Pete looked between Clark and Chloe and wondered if he’d interrupted their conversation. The uneasiness between his two friends was unmistakable; it was so thick, he could have cut the tension with a knife. 

Pete’d been friends with Clark longer than Chloe. He’d no intention of choosing sides, though. Chloe’d every right to be livid. Clark deserved to squirm a bit after his actions. 

Pete almost felt sorry for Clark as he was mildly responsible. He'd slipped the Red-K into his friends pocket and drugged him. His actions indirectly led to their current problem.

Pete missed Clark’s attempt to signal him. He wondered if Chloe was hormonal as she tried to get rid of him too.

“Don’t the two of you have class?” Chloe quirked. 

Pete’d class with Clark and Chloe first period. She’d skipped yesterday. He couldn’t remember seeing her in any class he’d with Clark. "The bell hasn't rung yet, and so do you." 

"Nope. I switched my classes around yesterday," Chloe informed them.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"None of your business," Chloe snapped.

Pete ducked out of the Torch as he suspected a fight was about to breakout between his two friends. He headed to homeroom hoping Clark would still be in one piece. His friend might be indestructible but he couldn’t take the hint Chloe needed time. 

====

Chloe'd switched her classes around due to her pregnancy. She’d believed missing a free period would be less stressful on her studies. Her life was going to be hectic enough.

Chloe understood Clark wanted to talk but she needed time to process. She couldn’t afford for their conversation to be overheard; school wasn’t the right place. Her best solution would be to agree to talk to him. Her anger was clouding her judgment, though.

Chloe hoped Clark would take the hint if she concentrated on something else. She opened an article she’d been working on and started to type. 

=====

Clark understood why Chloe was furious with him. He’d tried to correct his mistake by explaining his reasons. He deserved a second chance. 

Clark was terrified someone would discover the baby was half alien. Chloe needed to put her anger aside. She required prenatal care They needed to figure out how she could get prenatal care with his origins not coming into question.

Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Can we talk during lunch?"

"I need time to figure things out." 

Clark couldn't stop thinking about the DVD. He decided one way to reveal information was to look at her neck. His eyes narrowed in on her pulse point to examine her skin. He breathed in deeply as he found two faded marks. ‘It was all real!’ "Someone left me an interesting DVD."

Clark’s eyebrow rose as her fingers faltered on the keys.

"Did you get some free movie thing?" Chloe snarked.

Clark clenched his fists as his blue-green eyes darken in anger. "A Sunny Hell product presents a fight to the death in a graveyard." His super hearing caught how her heart beat spiked even more with his words. Needing to get to class, he growled, "After school."

Clark glanced toward the main doors as two students walked into the office. A petite redhead girl was holding hands with a redhead boy about her height. She wore a black lace shirt, long ruffled skirt, and pointed boots. 

Clark failed to notice the girl was discretely studying him as he grabbed his backpack and tossed it angrily over his shoulder. He nodded at the boy who appeared to be your average teenager dressed in blue shirt, black jeans and skater sneakers.

Clark wondered if the two students were the owners of the vehicles Pete’d mentioned. He intended to eavesdrop on their conversation as he heard Chloe greet, “Willow, Oz, I see you made it to Smallville. All registered?” 

Clark wouldn’t normally misuse his abilities. He believed doing so was in his best interest. 

===

Chloe stared after Clark as her stomach tightened into knots. She tried not to freak out. Her hands trembled slightly as she recalled her fight to the death with Spike. ‘How long have they been watching?’ 

Chloe nibbled on her lip as she was faced with the cold hard truth. Clark knew nothing about her time in Sunnydale. He’d quoted a name only used by Spike. She’d her near-death experience in a graveyard.

Chloe’s heart pounded in her chest as she determined Clark watched an instant replay of the whole event in question. She attempted to smile as Willow and Oz sat down at a desk near hers. 

Willow reached into her bag and pulled out a chocolate chip muffin. Handing it to her, she said, "Chocolate goodness."

The bell rung for students to proceed to their first period class as Chloe took the large chocolate chip muffin. She was starving. “Did you read my mind?” 

“Figured you still hadn’t used Spike’s credit.”

Chloe would have killed for a large cup of java. She wasn’t dealing well with the lack of caffeine. Munching on the muffin she wondered if the werewolf sensed anything when Clark passed.

Chloe hadn’t seen Willow and Oz since the day before she’d left Sunnydale. She’d returned to school two months after her sophomore year started. Her explanation for her faded bruise above her eye and her cracked ribs was she’d been in a car accident. "I missed you guys.”

===

Oz studied Chloe. He was curious about the large teenager who’d just left the office. His heightened sense of smell instantly detected the boy wasn’t your typical human. "That was your farmboy?"

“That was Clark Kent. He used to be my best friend," Chloe replied.

Oz couldn't help but smile as her heartbeat betrayed her. His heightened sense of hearing caught the sudden change. He was aware Chloe was lying. Leaning back in the chair, he decided to do what he did best and observe.

Oz doubted Chloe was fooled by his smile. She should have known better than to lie to a werewolf. 

===

Willow smiled. The spunky blonde had quickly become her friend that summer. She’d agreed to preform a spell to hide Chloe’s heartbeat. It hadn’t been one of her best thought through decisions. 

Willow understood Chloe’s frustration with the council. Her friendship with Buffy had given her a unique perspective. She’d complied so Chloe could return to her life in Smallville. 

Willow hadn’t thought about the consequences of her actions. Spike was greatly against her using any form of magic. He’d destroyed his crib as he’d believed he’d really killed her. Her actions were responsible for his melt down. 

Willow pushed her thoughts aside as Oz squeezed her hand. She’d plenty of time to speak with Chloe about her beliefs. “Everything was connected.’ "I hacked the school records. Oz and I have all our classes with you." 

Chloe smiled. Willow was a woman after her own heart. She’d a way with computers. "Your idea or Spike and Buffy's?"

"Joint agreement," Willow answered. 

Willow wondered if Smallville could handle what was to come. It already had meteor related problems. ‘Can residences handle a newly formed hellmouth?’ 

Sunnydale’s hellmouth had became quiet several months ago. Giles had been puzzled by the lack of demonic energy. His suspicion had grown when he discovered a slayer’s wish had been granted. He’d taken immediate action to acquire the librarian position in Smallville. 

Willow wondered if Smallville had a dormant hellmouth. She surmised two slayers in one town meant there was or would be one. The council would broadcast the news of a pregnant slayer. 

Chloe finished her muffin and reached into her backpack. "This weird English man gave me this last night." 

Opening the folder, Willow glanced through the pictures and some of the written notes. "It appears the council was having you watched. I'd be willing to bet this guy was your watcher."

Willow glanced at the screen as Chloe sighed in annoyance. Her friend appeared to be finding no results for her search. She wondered if her inquires were related to the file.  
"Figured he worked for the council." 

Willow closed the file and slipped it back into the bag. "We should look through this later." She smiled as Oz appeared to be on the same wavelength as her.

"Did our mystery man say anything relevant?" Oz asked.

"Just mentioned what we did. A bunch of gibberish about the files the council has on Spike," Chloe replied. The bell ran as she continued, “He implied the council wants the baby.”

Willow stood as Chloe shut down the computer. She leaned in closer to Oz as she whispered, “Did you get the impression she purposely waited?” 

Oz nodded his head as he said, “Spike believes the same thing.”

Willow couldn’t wait for classes to be finished. She’d a bunch of questions about the farmboy. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”

Willow smiled as Oz wrapped his arm around her waist. She nodded in agreement as Oz whispered, “Never thought I’d be a senior again.” 

===

Clark broke his pencil in half as he heard the boy ask about her farmboy. His heart clenched painfully in his chest when he heard Chloe refer to their friendship in a past tense. ‘Chloe doesn’t mean it. She’d mad at me.’

Clark attempted to focus on class as his conscious started to weigh on him. He opened his book to the chapter to read as he heard Chloe mention Spike. His focus slipped as his thoughts returned to the fight again. 

Clark realized Chloe was talking with her friends about the guy from yesterday. He breathed in deeply as his confusion increased. ‘Council? Watcher? Files on Spike?’ 

Clark slammed his book closed as the bell rang. He exited class as he worried about what he’d missed. ‘I didn’t tell her all my abilities. It’s just a coincidence.’ He doubted Chloe would be in his next class and suspected she changed her schedule so none of their classes were the same. 

Clark sighed as he sat at his desk. He attempted to focus on the teacher as the final bell rang. ‘Today is going to take forever.’


	5. Chapter 5

Clark rushed out of class as the final bell rang. He moved swiftly through the hallways to the exit for student parking lot. Chloe agreed to talk to him after school; he highly doubted she wouldn’t attempt to avoid him, though.

Clark scanned the lot. Directly within his line of sight were a blonde, and two redheads. He’d no doubt the blonde was Chloe.

Clark couldn’t resist admiring her ass as he started after her. Determined to catch up with her, he started to walk faster. His curiosity heightened slightly when she started to walk toward a ‘69 Charger. 

Clark reached Chloe just as she was about to open the door. His hand slammed down against the frame of the driver’s door and effectively blocked her.

He hadn’t thought his plan through. His actions had stopped Chloe from leaving but her body was much too close to him. He became deathly aware of her after she turned around to yell at him. His body reacted of its own accord.

Clark drank her in; his eyes flashed with mixture of desire and anger. The scent of her perfume, body wash, and hairspray teased his nostrils with the pleasant scents of lavender, vanilla, honey, dark berries, and grapes. He felt his eyes start to itch as his irises swirled with orange flakes.

The students around them stopped talking. Everything stopped and everyone was watching them. Most of his fellow students already believed he was the one who'd knocked her up. 

His eyes fell to her lips as he decided to give them something else to talk about. He kissed her tenderly and his tongue slid against her lips.

====

Chloe intended to push Clark away as she pressed her hands into his chest. She was conscious of the heat of his body as his lips brushed hers. Her body became a live wire her synapses of pleasure overrode her brain.

A moan slipped past her lips as she moved her hands up his chest. She wrapped her arm around his neck as she enthusiastically kissed him. Her tongue battled with his until air became an issue.

His arms held her tightly against his body as Chloe gasped for air. She couldn’t deny their reactions to each other. His hardness pressed into as she her blood was flooded with desire and need. 

Chloe barely heard the hoots and hollers of the students around them through the haze his kiss created. She’d been shocked into silence as she’d never dreamed Clark would kiss her in front of all their classmates.

=====

Clark kept his eyes tightly shut as his heat vision threatened to fire. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. He was surprised by the depths of desire clearly written.

Clark hadn’t intended to kiss her. He’d wanted her to stop avoiding him. Releasing her from his arms, he stepped away from her.

Clark waited for Chloe to scream at him. The silence that remained between them scared him. He decided to try reverse psychology with her. 'Maybe if I quit trying she will talk to me.

Clark neglected his chores the last couple of days. He was technically supposed to come directly home after school. “I have chores to do.”

Clark walked away before Chloe could respond. He slipped into super speed as soon as he was out of sight. 

====

Chloe tried to recover from his kiss as her body hummed with electricity. 'Since when did Clark kiss me like that? Did he decide to drop the fumbling farm boy act?' 

She stood frozen for several moments staring after Clark.' I have every right to be mad at him.' Sighing in defeat, she opened the door and climbed into the car. 

Chloe reached into her backpack for her cell. She keyed his number and text, After you’re done, will you meet me at the old Vession place? Chloe. ' She wondered if Clark would respond since he didn’t have her new number. 

Chloe decided she’d try Clark again later. She heard the unmistakable ring tone as S&M by Rihanna blared loudly.Pressing talk, she answered, “Hello.”

Chloe wondered why Clark had to be so difficult as she rolled her eyes at him. 'Obviously, it’s where I'm going to be.' “That’s where I’m staying.”

Chloe sighed as she waited for his reply. She needed to hang up. The last thing she needed was the sheriff nailing her with a ticket for using her cellphone while driving.

Chloe couldn’t afford to wait. There was a full moon tonight. They had until nightfall to set up a cage. She didn’t want to deal with an escaped werewolf. Her slayer skills were a bit rusty. Her skills were never the quality Buffy possessed; she was hamburger and Buffy was filet mignon.

Chloe growled in frustration as Clark asked, “Are you going to talk to me?” 'Why was he asking such a stupid question? Of course, I’m going to talk to you.' Instead of stating the obvious, she snarked, “No. I figured we’d skip right to the make-up sex.” ‘Why the hell did I just say that?’

====

Willow was mildly amused by the interactions she’d witness. She’d sensed the power Clark possessed when he’d slammed his hand against the car. Her hand gripped the handle tighter as she’d sworn the metal bent. 

Willow grabbed the phone. She didn’t have time for the two of them to play their childish game. She motioned for Chloe to pull out as she mouthed, "I’m dealing with him." 

Willow turned her attention to Clark as she snapped, “If the two of you don’t stop acting like two year olds I’m going to lock you both in together.”

Willow rolled her eyes as Chloe huffed in annoyance. She’d already concluded why Chloe avoided her farmboy. She didn’t trust herself to keep from jumping his bones. Their parking lot kiss had been quite intense.

Her eyebrow rose as Clark responded, “Good luck with that.”

Willow laughed as she’d no problem keeping Chloe and Clark contained with a bit of magic. “I do love a good challenge,” she purred.

====

Clark stared at his cellphone in disbelief as he assumed the girl who’d yelled at him was Willow. His eyes narrowed as he angrily grumbled about her threatening him. 

Clark slipped his cell into his back pocket as he thought, 'I’d like to see her lock me in a room. It’s not happening unless she has some Kryptonite.' He was checking fence post as he suddenly realized being locked in a room with Chloe would mean she’d have to talk to him.

Clark was more afraid of what else might happen. He wanted to do a hell of a lot more than talk. ‘Skip right to make-up sex,’ taunted as thoughts of Chloe plagued his mind.

Clark finished his chores in record time. He believed it would be too suspicious if he sped right over to her. 

=======

Ten miles from the Kent farm was the old Vession house. It was the only house for miles and abandoned for over 100 years. An old dirt driveway of several feet led to the old two-story home in desperate need of some tender loving care.

A few panels on the outside walls needed replacing as well as several shingles on the roof. Paint was weathered away and in need of a fresh coat.

Frames on several of the windows needed repairs. Three windows were missing from the attic. The old red brick chimney and lightning rod on the tower central roof appeared to be the most stable pieces.

Two smaller columns supported a small step-in foyer which led to the main entrance. Two larger columns were at each end of the first floor giving the impression of holding the central wooden strip of the second floor firmly in place. On the main floor were eight full windows.

The left side of the second floor tower section held one full window surrounded by two half windows with an octagonal roof where the lightning rod connected. 

On the right side was an attic which held a picturesque three piece window with an oval central window on a triangular roof in front of the red brick chimney.

The surrounding landscape consisted of overgrown lawns desperately in need of mowing. On the far corner of the property was a small old cemetery with old and decaying gravestones that probably belonging to the ancestors of the long deceased previous owner. A small distance from the back of the house were woods.

Currently parked in the driveway was a black Desoto with painted black windows. Two other vehicles would soon be parked there; a blue van and a black Charger. They belonged to the new inhabitants Buffy, Spike, Oz, Willow and Chloe.

The ground floor or basement would split into a training room, sparring station, dungeon, and weapons area with a small space for a washer and dryer. The first floor included kitchen, dining room, study, a small bathroom, and living room with fireplace. On the second floor were four bedrooms, spacious bathroom, and the attic.

The insides needed some tender loving care, too. Several of the old fixtures would be beautiful once repaired, which included two crystal candelabras in the dining and living rooms. The kitchen needed total remolding including the major appliances.

Once the two-story house was remodeled and refurbished inside and out, with some landscaping, the property would be unrecognizable.

====

Chloe parked next to the Desoto. Stepping away from the car, a chill ran down her spine which intensified with each step she took toward the old house. 

Chloe followed Willow inside and instantly she wanted to turn around. An eerie feeling washed over her as the hairs on her arms stood at attention. She wondered if Clark’s uniqueness made their baby sense there was something wrong here. Moving her hand to her abdomen, she concluded she’d rather be with Clark.

Chloe noticed Buffy didn’t appear to be pleased with their new gigs. She sat down next to her as she said, “It’s not just me is it?”

“Nope. If it wasn’t a full moon I’d suggest a motel.”

Chloe almost laughed as Willow pulled out her laptop. She was going to research the old house. 

======

Oz parked his blue van close to the front doors to unload the pieces to the heavy-duty cage. He was thankful that there were no neighbors for miles. ‘Our neighbors would think we are strange. Not that being normal is anything special.’

He snickered as he walked pieces into the house. His heightened sense of hearing allowed him to hear Spike as he mentioned the floors were sturdy and he fixed the loose stairs. 

Oz studied the foundation walls as he wondered how sturdy they were. He hoped the bolts would hold. Smallville wouldn’t appreciate a werewolf roaming its streets. His first desire would be to bite Willow. The mere idea of turning his beautiful redhead girlfriend into a wild beast made his blood run cold.

Oz worked with Spike for several hours. They drilled holes in the concrete and bolted each side of the cage together. Stepping inside, he pulled and yanked on each side to double check the security. 

Satisfied the bolts would hold, they placed the top onto the sides and bolted it in. Stepping back inside, he crouched down and jumped up to bash his hands into the top.

Oz picked up the lock and slipped it onto the eye hook for later. Heading upstairs, he went out to his van and grabbed the mattress. He tossed the mattress into the cage and glanced at his watch. I can spare a few. He went back upstairs to move his van.“Spike, do you and Buffy plan on going to get some of the furniture from Chloe’s?” 

Oz sensed Spike was annoyed for some reason. Studying everyone, he tried to determine which slayer was the cause of his friend’s foul mood. He suspected the culprit was Chloe. 

Spike’s relationship with Chloe was complicated. It was hard not to be when the former evil vampire was wracked with guilt over an agreed upon plan.

Spike continued to rant about how he almost killed Chloe weeks after the event. He’d whined that the second slayer had cursed him to care. 

Almost three weeks after Chloe returned to Smallville there was a knock down fight which occurred between Spike and Buffy. He was trying to put himself out of his misery. “Slayer!” he growled.

Oz hadn’t witnessed the fight. He’d been brought into the loop as Willow told him everything. His girlfriend believed she’d added to the vampires suffering.

Buffy refused to stake Spike. She’d agreed to take part in Chloe’s crazy plan and witnessed first hand what Chloe had easily noticed. Spike wasn’t your typical vampire. 

Buffy stood and glared before she tilted her head to the side. Her idea was dangerous but she was desperate to get through his thick skull. She ran her finger down her throat as she taunted, “Fresh slayer blood right here on tap.”

Spike stepped closer and breathed in deeply.

Buffy waited for Spike to strike. Several minutes passed before she said, “Chloe was right. Your past with Dru makes you unique.”

His eyes flashed yellow before Spike growled, “Chloe cursed me. Made me want to step into the light.”

Buffy laughed as she stepped closer to Spike. “Chloe didn’t do anything to you,” She watched his nostrils flare as her face came closer to his.

Spike snarled and then his mouth came crashing down on hers. He kissed her hungrily as their bodies touch. 

Buffy broke the kiss and panted for air. Spike only agreed to Chloe’s crazy plan because he wanted to prove himself to her. His taunts of dancing, foreplay and his last pun of doing a slayer instead of draining her played over in her mind.

Spike pushed Buffy angrily away from him as he snapped, “You’re wrong, Slayer.”

Buffy stared after his retreating form as she listened to his duster swish back and forth from the force of his strides. That was the last anyone had seen or heard from Spike for months.

“Nah, we are waiting for her farm boy,” Spike growled.

Oz walked further into what would become their research and living room. “He shouldn’t come here tonight.Did you forget that we should meet with him during the day?”

Oz didn’t want Willow to explain his secret. Hearing a wolf howling inside a house might freak Clark out. He sighed when Chloe looked down and stared at her hands.“I understand you are angry with him. You have to set that aside. Everyone in this room has been watched by the council.” 

Oz was normally the quiet one. His first impression of Clark Kent was he was someone he could trust and consider a friend. He believed the council would do anything to get their claws into Clark. 

Oz sighed as he went over to Willow and leaned down to kiss her. He heard Chloe’s cellphone buzz as he broke their kiss. His eyebrow rose as Chloe said, “Clark says he will come over in the morning. It’s the weekend so we’d have more time to talk.” 

Oz wondered if Clark decided to give her the cold shoulder to see how that affected her current altitude. “Can’t say I blame him.” 

Oz swore Chloe tossed daggers at his back as he walked toward the basement. Pulling the door closed, he descended the stairs. Stripping off his clothes, he stepped into the cage and locked it. The effects of the moons rays made his body start to change from man to werewolf.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike and Buffy decided to go on patrol. They’d laughed when Chloe claimed Smallville wasn’t known for vampires. Soon, the news of a pregnant slayer would change all that. They expected to see lots more creatures besides vampires.

Spike shook his head as his eyes fell upon a petite brunette standing not too far away from them. He observed the brunette talking to a gravestone. “Seriously, this chick has some screws loose,” he stated. _Who comes to a graveyard at night?_ Being in a graveyard at night was just asking for trouble. The expression on Buffy’s face revealed that she was thinking on his wavelength.

Spike secretly hoped patrol would be a bust. He much preferred to christen the graveyard. Like old times, a dance of a sparring and a fight of foreplay. He was beginning to believe Chloe was correct when suddenly a vampire stepped out of the shadows.

Spike watched the brunette stand there like a statue as the man changed into a vampire. A loud scream echoed in the night when the man grabbed her arm. “Why do they always scream?” he grumbled.

Spike yanked the vampire away from teenager. He punched him a couple of times before easily stabbing him in the heart. It was an easy fight making him surmise the vamp was newly risen. Brushing the dust from his clothes, he turned to the brunette. “I’d suggest staying out of graveyards at night.”

The disbelief that shined in her eyes made Spike want to roar in laughter. She stared at him before huffing to herself. His eyebrow rose, as he waited. _Does she have a princess complex?_

In all his undead life, Spike never witnessed humans paying their respect at night. This chick appeared to be carrying on a conversation as if the deceased were speaking to her. She was easy prey and would have been dinner if he hadn’t patrolled. _That bird definitely has a few screws loose._

Spike read the gravestone to discover the object of the brunette’s obsession. His eyes danced with bewilderment as he snickered, “I think her farm boy might have a few screws loose.”

In all the years Buffy patrolled she rarely encountered the living in a graveyard at night. She was amused by the stupidity of the brunette. _They say blondes are dumb._ She was willing to bet the brunette would be turned into a vampire.

“She’s gonna become a vampire,” she predicted and fawned jealousy when Spike claimed the brunette would be a more attractive vamp. She knew Spike hadn’t been interested in her or anything like that. Just his way of stating what did anyone find attractive about the brunette.

Buffy smiled when Spike said no one was as hot as his slayer. At times, she swore, her vampire had a one track mind. Slipping her hand from his, she pushed hard against his chest making Spike stumble backwards until his back crashed into nearest headstone.

Stepping closer to him, Buffy asked, “Is that so?” She moaned when his hands gripped her hips and pulled her tightly against his body. Her nostrils filled with the smells of whiskey, smoke, and worn leather. The scents of her vampire teased her.

Leaning down, Spike replied, “Hell yeah.” His mouth devoured hers in a hungry and fierce kiss.

Buffy reached between their bodies as their tongues battled. Her hands swiftly undid his belt and freed him from his prison. She grabbed his shoulders with one hand and hoisted herself up while gripped him tightly with her other hand. Without warning, she thrust her hips downward to take his hardness into her tight, wet center.

Breaking the kiss, Spike looked deep into her eyes as Buffy started to move her hips. The look of awe mirrored a look he’d given when she’d taken him their very first time together. He smirked at the fond memories of the old abandoned house that came crashing down around them.

Her moans of pleasure filled the night air. She loved how his thick hardness filled her so completely. Spike touched her deep inside making her burn with pleasure that only he could extinguish. Her climax approached, but she needed more than his thrusts. Tilting her head to the side, she exposed her neck to him.

Spike grunted in ecstasy. His demon clawed at his chest wanting to sink his fangs into his slayer. The man allowed the demon to come forth. Buffy needed both the man and the demon. His face distorted into the demon before his fangs sank slowly into his marks.

His fangs were the orgasmic sensation her body craved. Her hips thrust wildly as his fangs penetrated her skin. The first pull from his drinking of her made her pace uncontrollable. She screamed his name as his cold seed flowed into her clenching core.

Spike slipped his fangs from her neck and ran his tongue over the two punctures. His face shifted back to the man as he roared, “Buffy!” Slipping from inside her, he swore if his heart were to beat it would explode.

Buffy whimpered from the loss. Jumping down, she adjusted her skirt back into place. She coyly watched Spike adjusting his clothing. Finished with patrolling and having christened another graveyard, they walked hand and hand back home.

======

Clark stared at his laptop. He had no idea where to start. It was possible the council had another name. His research on vampires gave him several different myths. Mostly, related to fictions or horror movies. The term slayer generated items connected to murders. Closing his laptop, he sighed in frustration.

His thoughts drifted to the new students today. Clark suspected Chloe knew them from the summer she spent in Sunny Hell. _When she was supposed to be in Metropolis and the summer I ran away._ Shame washed over him at the things he’d done that summer. He recalled how Chloe was two months late to school that year and claimed to have been in a car crash.

_Clark walked into school each day expecting to see Chloe at her locker. The days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Still Chloe was nowhere to be found. He tried to contact her father but Mr. Sullivan was unreachable._

_He discovered from Pete that Chloe hadn’t contacted him all summer. He assumed she was living it up in Metropolis. Clark tried to recall ever seeing her around. He’s spent his summer there committing all sorts of crimes. She hadn’t appeared at one of his favorite haunts, Atlantis._

_Still concerned, Clark spoke with his parents. They hadn’t heard from Mr. Sullivan in months. Last they heard Gabe was blacklisted by Luthor. He’d taken a job in Gotham._

_Clark was contemplating filing a missing person report with the police department when he walked into school and found Chloe standing at her locker. Rushing over to her, he wrapped his arms around her body and held her in a tight bear hug. “Chloe! Where have you been?”_

_“Clark, need to breathe,” Chloe gasped and visibly whimpered when Clark released her from his arms. She didn’t look into his eyes as she answered, “Been recuperating from a car accident.”_

_Her obvious avoidance of eye contact made Clark suspicious. He used the opportunity to discretely use his x-ray vision. His heart pounded wildly as three cracked ribs were revealed to him. He noticed the rest of her healing wounds, the marks on her neck and nasty cut above her eye with normal vision._

A lump formed in his throat. What he’d seen had nothing to do with a car crash. His stomach tightened in knots making him feel sick to his stomach. The discoveries he was making were like Kryptonite.

The step squeaked as someone approached his sanctuary. Clark was surprised when Lana came into view. She hadn’t really spoken to him since telling him that she believed he was the father of Chloe’s baby. He was surprised by the fact it really hadn’t bothered him. Maybe because I have enough other things to worry about.

Curious, Clark greeted, “Hi, Lana. What brings you here?” He decided to use his parents as an excuse not to be alone with her. “I’m kind a grounded,” Clark lied. He didn’t have any desires to do anything sexual with Lana.

“Hi,” Lana replied. His comment made her wonder if Clark came clean with his parents. She had wondered if the loft was where Clark got Chloe pregnant. “Right. This won’t take long,” she promised.

Lana hoped Clark wouldn’t think she was crazy. “I know this is going to make me sound crazy. I visit my parents’ grave every night…” Lana started.

Clark had found her talking to them more than once. His curiosity peaked. He always believed that normal people didn’t visit graveyards at night. Though, some teenagers claimed it was the perfect make-out spot.

“Tonight, a guy came up to me,” Lana stated. She shivered as a chill ran down her spine. The distorted face flashed in her mind. “His face shifted with beady yellow eyes and fangs. He was trying to bite my neck when this guy and girl came out of nowhere,” Lana explained.

Instantly, Clark was reminded of the DVD. Watching her intently, he got the impression she wasn’t finished.

“The guy could have passed for Billy Idol with his spiked blonde hair, black clothing and black leather trench coat,” Lana explained. “He was kind of hot.” Noticing how Clark clenched his fists she wondered if he knew the Billy Idol look alike.

Clark believed Lana was describing Spike. There was something about Spike that rubbed his nerves the wrong way. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was about him. _His mark is on Chloe,_ a voice taunted inside of his head.

He chastised himself, as he thought, _I’m not jealous._ The last thing he wanted to do was to think about Spike biting Chloe. Trying to focus on their conversation, he asked, “This Billy Idol wanna be is the guy who attacked you?”

“No. He fought with him and then the guy who attacked me turned to dust,” Lana answered. It was like she was starring in some vampire flick. She was the damsel in distress rescued by the hot leading man. “He was with a petite blonde. She looked at me like I was crazy as he told me I shouldn’t be in a graveyard at night.”

“Maybe, they are right,” Clark agreed. He wondered why she even came to talk to him when his opinion obviously made her angry. “What is it with you and Chloe getting an attitude with me?” he snapped.

Lana huffed and her eyes flashed with anger. His mention of Chloe, she bit her tongue to keep from giving him her opinion. She was angry with him. Clark claimed to be interested in her. Yet, he broke their date with one of his random excuses. Later, she found Chloe kissing Clark in the Talon.

She’d never dreamed in a million years that Clark and Chloe were screwing each other. His obvious avoidance of her since their talk this morning made Lana feel Clark honestly had wanted Chloe all along. Clark should have chased after her telling her that they could still be together. Not wanting to sound like a scorned woman, she kept her comments to herself. “What difference does it matter if it’s at night. Time doesn’t matter to a meteor freak,” she snapped.

Clark wanted Lana to leave. At first, he tried to be casual and simple asked her to leave. “Before my dad comes out here and I get in more trouble…” He sighed in annoyance when she didn’t get the hint. He figured the best way to get her to leave was to mention Chloe. Obviously, Lana had issues with his involvement with Chloe. “I really want to go see Chloe tomorrow,” he stated.

He wasn’t surprised when Lana turned to leave. Lana claimed she only wanted to be friends, yet the impression she gave led to other conclusions. His eyes flashed orange when his heightened hearing heard her whisper, “So you can get your dick wet.”

Clark couldn’t deny that he would be more than pleased to be with her again. In fact, his body practically ached with blue balls from her presence. He didn’t need Red-K to act upon those desires, something that both scared and thrilled him.

======

Jonathan listened to the wolf howl. He’d never heard one so close. He stepped onto the porch just as Lana walked out of the barn. He waved back to her on his way to the barn. His eyes narrowed in anger when Lana said, “Don’t worry, I’m not Chloe.”

Lana reminded him more and more of her aunt. It was obvious that Lana wanted to be with Clark but refused to be involved with someone who fathered a child with another. He hoped since Lana was showing her true colors that Clark would see she was the wrong girl for him. Going into the barn, Jonathan walked up into his son’s sanctuary.

Clark gulped when his dad suddenly appeared. “Dad, I asked Lana to leave. She got mad cause I told her I was kinda grounded and didn’t want to get in more trouble so I could go see Chloe,” Clark quickly explained.

Sitting down next to Clark, Jonathan placed his hand on Clark’s shoulder. “Relax. I figured that when Lana started to bad mouth Chloe,” Jonathan explained. He was concerned for Clark with everything that was happening and was curious of how he was dealing with everything. Though, he didn’t want to push him into talking.

Clark got the impression that his dad wanted him to talk. He stared at his hands as he said, “I’m so confused, and I keep thinking about that DVD.” He couldn’t help but wonder if he truly ever knew Chloe. _Am I being fair by judging her? I hid my secret from her._

His life seemed to be spinning out of control. Things he believed to be true turned out to be lies. His love for Lana was a lie. Chloe learning the truth forced him to deal with some hard truths. _I’m in love with my best friend._ His heart pounded wildly in his chest in response to his admission.

“I keep seeing Chloe die,” Clark admitted. Lana claimed to see someone exactly like Spike wasn’t helping either. “Lana was attacked by someone and then she described her rescuer as the guy Chloe called Spike,” he explained.

“So this Spike character is here,” Jonathan said. _Can’t help but think the council is interested in someone in Smallville._ His heart started to beat faster and his gut instinct told him Spike was referring to his son. Clark mentioned two new students and didn’t like the implications. “Two other friends of hers arrived today,” Jonathan stated. _Maybe I should have let Clark go over there tonight._

“Another girl, too,” Clark stated. He sighed in frustration. “Think I’m going to call it a night,” he said as he got up from the couch. The more he sat there thinking, the more he desired to speed right over to her.

Nodding his head in agreement, Jonathan stood and walked down the stairs after Clark. “You haven’t seen any wolves have you?” he asked jokingly. The constant howl was getting on his nerves.

Clark glanced up at the full moon. “No, tonight is the first I’ve heard one,” Clark answered. He followed Jonathan into the house and closed the door. Passing his mom on his way to the stairs, he said, “Goodnight.”


	7. Chapter 7

Willow moved her fingers over the keys searching for information on the Vession Place. She agreed with Chloe and Buffy that something was off with this house. Looking away from the screen, she looked toward the basement door.

Down those stairs was her werewolf. She could hear his every movement. His claws scraped across the cement with his forceful strides within the cage. The bars rattled with the force his hands exhibited as he yanked and pulled. His howls of rage echoed and bounced off the cement walls.

Oz hadn’t mentioned feeling anything strange. The werewolf never seemed to be more agitated. She believed he agreed. “He’s never been this bad,” Willow whispered.

Chloe looked up from her cellphone. She’d been contemplating texting Clark. Her experience with Oz in his werewolf state was very little. She wondered if he was getting the same vibes. Her slayer senses were a bit rusty. _A bit?_ her inner voice mocked.

If the house was inhabited, Chloe saw no corporal form. She didn’t like the sensation, nor did the baby. The mild fluttering increased to stronger impressions since her arrival this afternoon. Her hand moved to the small bump when she swore it kicked. She felt that once before when Clark had touched her abdomen.

She wasn’t aware Willow had been watching her until she heard, “Is the baby kicking already?” Nodding her head, she made a mental note to pick up a book tomorrow. She didn’t exactly know what normal was for the baby. At least she could read up on pregnancy in her spare time. Not that she expected to have much.

Chloe had to start training again. It wouldn’t matter to a creature that she was pregnant. Some would be more tempted to attack a pregnant slayer. Her thoughts made her think of Clark again. She sighed in frustration.

=====

Clark stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed. His thoughts of her gave him another aching hard on. His super hearing heard his name making Clark bite his bottom lip to keep from grunting. He focused on her voice and wondered if it was Spike she was speaking to. His suspicion was confirmed when he heard the response.

Feeling bad for listening, Clark focused on her heartbeat. His mind filled with images of her. Needing to relieve the tension in his body, he took his hardened member into his hand. He pumped his hand in rhythm that matched her heartbeat as flashes of their times together filled his mind. He was unaware a hidden camera in his room was capturing all his movements and sounds.

=======

Hafrek came to the slayer after granting Chloe’s wish. Chloe was unaware that Spike and Buffy were informed by Hafrek about the conversation she overheard concerning Chloe having no memory of who fathered her child. “That bloke who knocked ya up,” Spike started.

Spike wanted to know more about Chloe’s farm boy. His foul mood earlier was due to his failed attempt to get information. He was annoyed with the stubbornness that Chloe possessed. She needed to understand how important it was for everyone to know the farm boy’s secret. There was obviously something about him or the council wouldn’t be so intrigued.

Chloe was surprised that Spike hadn’t called Clark her farm boy. Every other time that Spike referred to him that was how he addressed Clark. “His name is Clark Kent. You will meet him tomorrow,” Chloe started. The tone of her voice held an edge of warning as she continued, “You will be nice.”

Spike raised his eyebrow at Chloe. He was tempted to ask if she was aware of his reputation or had she forgotten. Pretending to be offended, he huffed, “I’m still the big bad.”

The only reason Spike wasn’t ripping Clark limb from limb was how Chloe felt about him. He decided slow torture would be a much better form of punishment. What he did was wrong in so many ways that he’d lost count. He pushed those thoughts aside for now to focus on what he needed to know. “Why is the council interested in him?”

Chloe wouldn’t tell Spike earlier when he asked about Clark. Her decision hadn’t changed in the small amount of time since he asked. She didn’t feel it was her place to tell them Clark’s secret. “My answer is the same as earlier. I can’t tell you,” Chloe snapped.

Buffy wasn’t surprised by Spike’s attempt to voice his badness. It was obvious to her that Chloe had no intention of telling them about Clark’s secret. The files from the contact Giles knew at the council should shed some light on their interest in him.

Buffy was aware that Lana, Clark, and Chloe were having an argument before Chloe stormed off to make her wish. It was a mutual decision to keep the wish intact. It was the first time in centuries that a vengeance demon had granted a wish for a slayer. She suspected to find a reference to the wish in the prophecy they were trying to translate. “On patrol we came across one vamp who tried to make dinner out of a brunette,” Buffy stated.

Chloe believed the brunette must have been Lana. She went to the graveyard to carry on conversations with her deceased parents. “You were gone a long time for only one vamp,” Chloe teased. She was well aware that Spike and Buffy had a habit of having sex in the graveyard.

“Princess got her a few screws loose. Reminds me of someone,” Spike stated. Everyone was aware that Spike was referring to his ex, Drucilla. She used to talk in gibberish about the stars speaking to her and was rumored to possess the gift of foresight. “Some vamp is going to make himself a tasty happy meal out of her,” Spike snarked.

Buffy was reminded of the first time Spike and she called a truce. Angelus was calling forth Acathla to bring forth hell. Spike explained his reasons for wanting things to remain the same. He had several reasons, but her favorite was always the reference to McDonalds. “Happy meals with legs,” Buffy teased.

Spike saved Buffy from being arrested. They called a tentative truce in order to defeat Angelus. His act of teaming with the slayer was his first step into the light and good fight. “Me first apocalypse and first time I called you, cutie,” Spike replied.

Tears formed in Chloe’s eyes as she envisioned hamburger, cheese burgers, and chicken nuggets with hands and feet. She wanted to scream in frustration when her stomach growled. The reference to food had made her hungry. Though, it seemed almost anything could make her hungry these days. “Silly reference made me hungry,” she whined. 

Chloe hoped Willow and Buffy would be hungry, too. She was glad when Willow suggested she could blink to McDonalds. Wanting to get out of the house, she suggested, “I can come with you.” She frowned when Willow shook her head no. “What am I, under house arrest?” Chloe asked.

“No, I just don’t want to use magic on you” Willow explained. She couldn’t put her finger on why. Tomorrow she planned on asking Clark a few things. “What does everyone want?” Willow asked.  
“Big Mac, large fries, and coffee,” Chloe answered.

“The same but change the coffee to fruit punch on both,” Buffy stated.

“I planned on it. Our coffee junkie must be going through withdrawal,” Willow teased.

Nodding her head yes, Chloe snapped, “A couple cups aren’t going to hurt!” She’d cut back tremendously since taking the pregnancy test.

“I’ll go to the Talon before Clark gets here. Might save him,” Willow teased before blinking away.

Spike glared at the spot that Willow vacated. “Red uses too much magic,” Spike growled. He never held a high standard for magic. If you asked him, there were always consequences.  
Willow came back with their food and drinks. She gave everyone their orders and sat down. Passing Spike a notepad and pen, she said, “Since you aren’t eating.”

Spike started to jot down a few things they would need before Xander arrived. “The whelp should be here tomorrow or the day after with some supplies. Oz and I can go into town to get a few things,” Spike stated.

He wanted to get some items like salt, lighter fluid, matches, shovels, and weed eater. The graves could be dug up and whatever remained of the bodies could be salted and burned. The process would possibly release any evil spirits. He hoped the frustration the slayers were feeling might be eliminated. 

“Chloe or Buffy can call around for prices on a dumpster. That kitchen is beyond repair. One of you can call for prices on a fridge. One with a hidden compartment for me blood,” Spike suggested.

Willow was already in research mode. Her search earlier was not yielding the results she hoped and believed it was because this house was so old. She also wanted to see if the town possessed any old books like Giles had in his collection. “I’m going to the library to look up archives,” Willow stated.

Glancing at Spike’s list, Buffy looked over the items. “I’ll call the Winchesters. They have the gadgets,” Buffy suggested. Spike was no Dean fan but the boys were excellent hunters. It wouldn’t hurt to ask them if they heard any rumors about a certain slayer.

“Winchesters?” Chloe asked.

“Dean and Sam. They are hunters who basically hunt the same things you and I are destined to kill. They deal with ghosts and spirits, too,” Buffy explain. Ghosts and spirits were definitely not her territory. She loved all the gadgets. Dean was nice to look at, too. Not wanting to piss off her vampire, she decided to tell Chloe that tomorrow. Nothing worse than a jealous vampire.

“Oz and Spike don’t really like them,” Willow stated. Her belief was due to Dean’s views of there was only black and white. If Dean had a choice, he would kill both of them simply for being a vampire and a werewolf. He took great pleasure in reminding them if they ever crossed the line, he would be the first in line to kill them.

Spike sighed. He should have known putting down items that dealt with spirits and ghosts would bring about the suggestion of contacting the Winchesters. He didn’t mind Sam, but Dean was another matter. Sam was involved with Ruby, who was a demon, which made him more open minded than Dean. “Blonde, you need to tell your farm boy ….” Spike started.

Chloe interrupted him. “Yes, I know. Stop calling him my farm boy,” Chloe replied. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance knowing Spike heard the change in her heartbeat. His smirk confirmed her suspicion that Spike knew how she really felt about Clark.

Buffy wanted to stop the mounting tension between Spike and Buffy. She thought Spike needed to stop reminding Chloe what she needed to do. His pushing Chloe wasn’t going to achieve anything. She needed to remind him that Chloe hadn’t informed them about anything other than making the mistake of making a wish. Honestly, the focus should be on other things.

Buffy took Spike’s hand in hers leading him to the stairs. She told Chloe to come get her if she started to feel sick or needed to sleep. Tomorrow night she would do werewolf watch.

Willow settled into her sleeping bag hoping Oz would pass out. The continuous howling was riding on her nerves that were already on edge because of the eerie feeling within this house. She planned on looking up a protection spell or maybe a spell that would bless the house.

Chloe wondered how anyone was going to sleep here. The house was still giving her the creeps. She agreed to be on werewolf duty since she doubted sleep would come. The tranquilizer gun leaned against the wall near her sleeping bag. Settling into the sleeping bag, she made certain she could reach the gun and started to dwell on the impending conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Oz slowly awoke. The dampness from the cold cement floor penetrated his skin reminding him of one of the many things he hated about being a werewolf. Why did I bother with the mattress? Getting up from the floor, he quickly dressed. Slipping his hand into the front pocket of his jeans, he pulled out a key and slipped it into the lock. 

Reaching through the bars, Oz released the lock and pushed the cage open. Glancing back at the cage, he noticed the deep claw marks in the cement. He didn’t recall ever leaving marks during any other times. Either there was something different about this full moon or there was something with this house. 

Oz dreaded the next three days. Climbing the stairs, he opened the basement door and stepped into the living room. He noticed Willow snoozing several feet away from him. On the other side of the room, he saw where Chloe had been sleeping. The tranq gun was against the wall just in case he had broken free.

 

=======

Clark threw back the covers from his body. Climbing out of bed, he grabbed his blue jeans and stepped into them. He buttoned and zipped his jeans before walking over to his dresser. Opening the second drawer, he grabbed a blue t-shirt and slipped it on. Glancing at his clock on the night stand, he realized he'd woken up earlier than normal.

Opening his bedroom door, Clark quietly walked down the hallway to the stairs. Not wanting to wake his parents, he avoided the squeaky step. Opening the front door, he went outside to do his chores. He finished them in record time. Super speeding back to the house, he stepped inside and went into the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker before taking a shower. 

=====

At dawn Chloe decided she was off duty and sick of being in this house. She’d grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. Closing the door behind her, she went over to her car and opened the door. Climbing into the car, she shut the door and started the engine.

Shifting the gears, she backed out of the driveway and then shifted the car into drive. She drove down the dirt roads heading to the road she needed to go to Metropolis. Opening the window for some air, she sighed, hating that the drive was so long.

Now she was checked into a motel in Metropolis under the name Chloe Blood. She attempted to eat an egg, cheese, sausage croissant and hash browns. Her stomach flip lopped. The egg made her want to heave since it was fried and not scrambled. After removing the egg, it tasted a bit better. She ate about half and then wrapped it up for later.

While sipping her coffee, she texted: I’m in Metropolis. The super 8 motel two blocks from the Daily Planet. Room 1-12. Sorry, I’m not trying to avoid you. I wanted a shower, and that house is giving me the creeps.

Her friends were with her since their arrival in Smallville. It was beginning to make her feel trapped. She understood their reason for the watchful eyes were their suspicions of the council. However, that did make her feel a bit stir crazy. Her being in that house only seemed to intensify all her turmoil.

Last night on duty, she fretted over telling her secret to Clark. She wanted desperately to explain everything to him. Her issue was deciding how to approach the subject. Setting the mug down, she started to pace back and forth.

_The reason I wasn’t worried about your secret…. No, that won’t work. It should be short and to the point._ She growled in frustration. Her nerves were already frazzled over their impending conversation. _Maybe I should ask him where he wants me to start. Duh, he’ll say the beginning._

Still unable to decide, Chloe gathered the shampoo, conditioner, and body soap together. Walking into the bathroom, she set them inside of the tub before going to check her messages. She rolled her eyes when Clark replied: Right. ?? Chloe text back: Give me an hour to get in the shower and dressed. Setting her cell down, she went into the bathroom.

======

Clark sighed in annoyance. _I swear Chloe is avoiding me! First it’s meet me at Vession house. Now she wants me to meet her in Metropolis. In a freakin’ motel!_ He decided not to tell his parents about the change in location. Don’t think they will like the idea of me being at a motel.

Glancing out of the loft, Clark remembered Chloe wasn’t aware of all of his abilities. He knew she needed to be told everything but wanted her to divulge some information first. Tired of sitting there, he stood and started walking downstairs. At the bottom step, he was tempted to speed to Metropolis.

Clark was afraid if he got there early it might lead to an argument. _We’ve argued enough,_ he thought as he opened the door. Going into the kitchen, he found his mom putting a tray of blueberry muffins into the oven. 

“Did you go talk to Chloe?” Martha asked.

“No. She wants me to come over in an hour. She’s taking a shower,” Clark answered while trying desperately not to think about a naked Chloe. He kept imagining her skin glistening wet with water. 

Martha didn’t think the house had been occupied in over a hundred years. “Does that house even have power or running water?” Martha asked.

Clark glanced at the floor before looking back at his mom. _Did she suspect that Chloe could be somewhere else?_ “Her friends probably had the electricity turned on,” Clark surmised.

Martha didn’t imagine the inside was much better than the outside. She assumed it needed a lot of work. Her friends must be something special to up root their whole lives for her. “It’s nice Chloe has friends who will support her,” Martha stated.

Clark wondered if she was referring to Mr. Sullivan. He hadn’t seen him in months. Was he home when Chloe was infected? Sometimes he believed her dad allowed Chloe too much freedom. He suspected that Mr. Sullivan was having money problems since there was a for sale sign in the yard.

“Your dad tried calling Gabe. He discovered that his cellphone is no longer in service,” Martha explained. She’d often felt Gabe allowed Chloe too much freedom. Years ago, Chloe was abandoned by her mother. Now it seemed Gabe was doing the same thing. People like that don’t deserve to be parents.

Martha and Jonathan wanted to talk with Mr. Sullivan, because Clark was the father. He felt it was the responsible thing to do. Martha believed it was better if Jonathan was the one to approach him. She’d been afraid of how Mr. Sullivan would react if Clark was the one to speak with him. A child was a big responsibility. “We don’t want either of you dropping out of school,” Martha explained.

“I don’t plan on dropping out of school,” Clark responded. 

Martha sighed. An unplanned pregnancy was something she never expected. His alien heritage made her believe that her son wouldn’t be able to have children. She wanted to be supportive instead of giving him a lecture.

Clark shifted uncomfortably. He knew his parents were stressing out. Nothing he could do would change anything that happened. “I’m going to talk to Chloe,” Clark stated.

Martha watched Clark leave. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. The only person who could answer those questions was Chloe. It was her hope that there wouldn’t be any more complications. However, she expected the situation to become complex. 

======

Her breasts were tender and at least a cup size bigger. Chloe tossed another bra into the does-not-fit-me-anymore pile. _At this rate, I’m still going to be trying to get dressed when Clark gets here._ Rummaging through her duffle bag, she discovered there were no more bras.

Chloe discovered there were two red sundresses. She wanted to scream when the top part was too small. Lifting it over her head, she tossed it aside. Grabbing the other, she prayed it would fit. Pulling the dress over her head, she smiled. It fits. She couldn’t have worn a bra anyways since the back was cut out.

Walking into the bathroom, she ran a brush through her hair quickly before applying a bit of mascara and black eyeliner. Looking at her reflection, she nibbled on her bottom lip. The material clung to her curves accenting the changes in her body. _God, Clark is going to think I’d rather have sex than talk._

Clark knocked on the door to room 1-12. It’s been an hour. His fist was raised to knock again when Chloe opened the door. His eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as he took in the sight before him. _I thought she was getting dressed!_

Chloe motioned for Clark to step into the room. Closing the door, she walked back into the main part of the room. “Give me a sec,” she said. The problem she’d had with her clothing didn’t give her enough time to pick up the room. She grabbed the courtesy laundry bag from the closet.

Glancing around the room, Clark observed an overstuffed chair, a small wooden table with two matching chairs, an end stand on each side of a king sized bed, dresser and TV. He noticed a duffle bag containing a bunch of clothes was on the bed. A pile of what he thought were bras and another sundress that he assumed Chloe had thrown. A guitar case rest against the overstuffed chair, however, he didn’t find a guitar. 

Chloe stuffed the bras and sundress into the laundry bag. She pulled the string closed as she grabbed the duffle bag off the bed. Walking into the little walk-in closet, she set them on the floor. She realized Clark was eyeing her scythe with the leather grip and stake. “It’s a scythe and a stake. I have several stakes and a knife in my duffle,” Chloe stated as she picked it up.

Clark pulled back the chair deciding it was safer over there. Not because of the weapons but because a distance between them made him less likely to act on his desires for her. He saw her cellphone and realized it was the one she had the other day. “Why do you have them?” Clark asked.

Sticking the scythe underneath the bed, Chloe answered, “Protection.” She thought Clark was being rather quiet. She was unsure of what that meant. _Is he angry, curious, or waiting to yell?_ Hearing her cellphone ring, she grabbed it and answered, “Spike! I wanted a shower and I wanted to talk to Clark without you or Oz eaves dropping.”

Chloe rolled her eyes while she listened to him. “I am not digging up any bodies to salt and burn them so that their spirits go away. So I can actually sleep, I checked in at an inn in Metropolis.” She huffed before she continued, “Yes. I checked in under Chloe Blood and used your card. Not like I can use mine; the council froze my accounts.”

Chloe was about to hang up on him when she held her cell out to Clark. “Spike wants to talk to you,” she growled. 

Clark was attempting to digest what he’d overheard. He was borderline explosive when Chloe thrust her phone at him. His eyebrow rose while his curiosity kicked in. Curious, he asked, “Why does he want to talk to me?” He gulped when she yelled, “Probably to make sure you stay and babysit me.”

His eyes narrowed as Chloe picked up a cup of coffee. He wanted to tell her caffeine wasn’t good for her. Taking the cup from her, he pulled her into his lap. He reasoned it was because he couldn’t argue with her and carry on a conversation with Spike. Lifting the lid, he focused his heat vision and warmed the coffee. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he held her in place and answered, “Yes.”

He listened intently to Spike inform him that he and Buffy could explain the Watcher’s council. They’d had more dealings with them. His heart beat faster as Spike requested him to stay with Chloe. The intention of the council was yet to be determined. “I’ll ride back with Chloe tomorrow,” Clark stated.

Her annoyance with his statement was apparent in her hazel eyes when Chloe turned her head to glare at Clark. Grabbing her cellphone, she snapped, “I need to go to the Mall. I need clothes.” Hanging up her cell, she held the button and shut it off. Setting it on the table, she tried to ignore how nice it felt to be in his arms.

Clark groaned when Chloe mentioned the mall. He hated shopping. _What did I just get myself into? I just told Spike I would stay the night here. Chloe doesn’t seem too happy about it._ His intention was to ask about Spike later. However, he couldn’t stop from asking, “Spike is what to you?” He didn’t want to admit his reason was rooted in jealousy.

The tone of his voice signaled to Chloe that Clark might be jealous of Spike. He had no reason to be. Her relationship with Spike was complicated. After all, not many people would entrust their lives to the Slayer of Slayers. Others accused their friendship of being more than friends. Xander voiced his opinion. He believed Chloe slept with Spike. She didn’t know what exactly to call Spike other than a friend. “He’s like a friend who’s more like a brother,” she answered.

“Spike is complicated and not the first thing I need to tell you,” Chloe stated. Starting to feel nervous again, she leaned forward and placed the cup on the table. She looked down at his hand lying gently against her abdomen. I didn’t even realize Clark moved his hand. _It feels so right to be here in his arms._

Clark believed Chloe was suddenly quiet because of her secret. He could relate. “I’d been terrified that you would hate me when I told you the truth about me,” he admitted. He’d still be terrified if Chloe reacted differently. He recalled how she avoided one of his questions that day. “How do you feel?”

Chloe blinked in surprise. She didn’t expect to be discussing their activities in the loft. It was a subject she wanted to avoid at all costs. She was afraid that topic would lead to more than talking. Avoidance made it easier for her to deny her desires for him. She didn’t know if her will was strong enough not to act upon those passions.

Her heart beat faster as her body responded to those memories. Chloe scampered off his lap needing to put space between them. Turning back toward Clark, she blinked in surprise when he was right in front of her.

“Last time, you kissed me and then…” Clark said huskily. His memories of that time were causing him to act upon his suppressed emotions. In the back of his mind, he knew that this shouldn’t happen. However, he couldn’t resist giving into the temptation.

His words evoked her body’s typical response to him. Chloe backed away from him forgetting she was near the king sized bed until her knees bumped into the bed. His eyes reflected the desire that was held within her moment of refusal to answer him. _Desire, hunger, need, lust, and more,_ she though, as she said, “Doesn’t matter. You love Lana.”


	9. Chapter 9

PT 9

Clark glared down at Chloe as his nostrils flared. He wasn’t going to allow her to continue to belittle his feelings. “It matters,” he growled. 

Clark switched into super speed, slipped off her sundress and tossed it aside. Their bodies were mere inches apart as he positioned his body over hers. He maintained his weight on his left hand and held her arms over her head with his other hand. 

Clark purposely kept distance between their bodies. His breath teased her neck as he moved his mouth closer to her ear. “I don’t love Lana.” Looking deeply into her eyes, he reminded her, “You played dirty to avoid my question last time.”

====

Chloe gasped in surprise as Clark pinned her to the mattress. She could easily overpower him by using her super strength. If she’d desired. She wasn’t strong enough to resist him, though.

Her eyes narrowed as she wanted to insist she was correct. His telescope was used for more than gazing at the stars. He’d looked at Lana like a lost puppy. 

Chloe tried to deny she’d played dirty. She’d distracted Clark with a kiss as she started to move her hips. His attention was drawn back to their joined bodies. She hadn’t wanted to answer his question. 

Chloe attempted to be the voice of reason. Her reaction to his closeness contradicted her as she pleaded, “We shouldn’t do this.” 

=====

Clark nodded. His memories from that day flipped a switch; the logical part of his brain refused to cooperate as the rational part was being overridden by his desires. 

Clark released her arms from his hand and glided his fingertips down the curves of her body. His lips brushed her rapidly beating pulse as his fingers reached the swell of her breasts. “My turn to play…”

Clark locked his eyes with hers as he brushed his thumb over her hardened nipple. “It’s a simple question...” 

======

Chloe believed Clark came to his senses. She breathed in deeply as she realized the name of the game. Her pulse quickened as his touch was a teasing caress. She tried to deny her internal demands as her ached intensified with each beat of her heart. 

Chloe shifted her weight from side to side as she attempt to get away from him. Her breasts were overly sensitive making his actions slightly painful. She’d locked her sexual desires tightly behind her anger. 

She wasn’t strong enough to rein in her passions as his touch cracked the wall she’d built. Moisture seeped through her outer lips as the dam threatened to break. She continued her attempt to be a voice of reason as she begged,“Please, stop. We should talk.”

=====

Clark breathed in deeply as her body brushed against him. He was painfully aware of his response to her. His lips brushed against her scar of faded fangs on her neck before he argued, “You don’t want me to stop.”

Clark slowly kissed his way downwards toward her breasts. His tongue snaked out to taste her flesh as he neared her hardened peak. He closed his mouth around her breast as a loud gasp slipped past her lips.

Clark slid his hand between her legs and gently moved her thighs apart more. His fingers glided along her outer lips as his hand reached its goal. He’d no doubt of her desires as his tip were coated with moisture. Releasing her breast, he brought his mouth back to her neck. 

Chloe was powerless as her body betrayed her. She’d suppressed her emotions for too long. Her hands gripped the sheets as she effortlessly turned to butter underneath him. She couldn’t abstain her reactions any longer. 

Chloe thrust her hips upwards as she silently begged for his touch. Her body was a hot spot of embers that ignited and blazed to life as three of his fingers slipped inside of her heat. She moaned as he slowly pulled his hand backwards.

Chloe panicked as she believed Clark changed his mind. She cried out as his tongue slashed over her faded scar. Her body arched as he nipped and then suckled her pulse point. She whimpered as his fingers started to slide back into her wet center. 

===

Clark enjoyed the knowledge that Chloe was putty in his hands. His fingers brushed against her g-spot, as he sucked hungrily on her neck. Slipping his mouth from her flesh, he admired his mark that marred her pale neck. 

Clark stilled his fingers as her walls started to tighten around his digits. He no intention of allowing her an orgasm until she answered him. His voice was deep and husky as he demanded, “Tell me!” 

Clark inhaled deeply as he saw her stubbornness clearly written in her hazel eyes. His mouth watered as her scent drifted to his nostrils. He smirked as he slowly slipped his fingers from her tightness. His tongue moved along his bottom lip as decided on a different course.

====

Chloe bit into her bottom lip as she refused. Her heart pounded in her chest as his smirk formed. She groaned in frustration as he suddenly stopped. 

Chloe attempted to sway Clark into continuing as she arched her hips. She gulped as his tongue slowly licked his fingers clean. 

“You taste...mmm” Clark taunted.

Chloe panted for air as she imagined his next choice. Her fantasies about his tongue were about to be reality. “Clark...”

====

Clark’s eyebrow rose as he continued to sample her sweetness. His eyes focused on her lip as he swore she’d broken through the skin to keep quiet. He soothed her lip with a finger of his other hand before he brushed his lips against hers. “Chloe...”

Clark strenuously moved his head away as he was tempted to indulge in his desire to kiss her senseless. He trailed kisses downward over her chest, stomach, and abdomen. His actions pause momentarily as his eyes turned royal blue.

Clark was awed as he clearly envisioned their baby. The head, nose, lips, body, legs, and feet. His heart skipped a beat as he wondered if he deserved an answer. He’d been dishonest with her for three months. ‘Why should Chloe answer me?’ His lips brushed against the spot his baby’s head was nestled against as he promised to mend his past mistake. 

Chloe blinked in surprise as Clark stared at the small bump their baby was bundle within. She suspected he was chastising his actions. Her anger dissipated some leaving her with fresh set of understanding. She’d shown her depth of her feelings for him instead of answering his question.

Chloe believed their baby was created in the moments afterward. She was torn between suggesting they talk and having him fulfill her fantasy. “Please…” she begged. She brushed her knee against the bulge in his jeans and whispered, “Want you…”

===

Clark grunted as his efforts to tease Chloe into submission had unintentionally backfired on him. He’d exactly where he’d wanted when his conscious reared and he was reminded of why he didn’t deserve her. 

Clark imagined he’d be deeply sorry if he stopped. He kissed her abdomen one more time before he started to descend lower again. His heightened sense of smell was overpowered by her sweet nectar. He slowly ran his tongue along her outer lips as he sampled her sweetness.

Clark continued to lick her clean. His efforts seemed redundant as more of her nectar seeped through to replenish his feast. He slipped his tongue inside of her warmth as he decided it was time to devour her offerings of her honey and spice.

======

Chloe couldn’t take it anymore and she slipped her hands into his curly locks. She held his head firmly between her thighs as she screamed, “I love you…”

Chloe rocked her hips as his tongue pushed her closer to the edge. Her thrusts increased as her walls started to flutter. Her grip tightened as Clark greedily devoured her essence.

Chloe panted for air as Clark slowly ran his tongue along her outer lips. She looked deep into his eyes as he crawled up her body. Her orgasm was a tease to her senses as her body demanded he fill the ache only their joined bodies could quench. “Neeed…yyy..oouuu…” 

=====  

Clark licked his lips before his mouth came crashing down on hers. He grunted in surprise as Chloe pushed him away. His eyebrow rose as he wondered if he’d miss heard her.   
“Clothes off,” Chloe demanded.

Clark snickered before replying, “Demanding much?” 

Clark gulped as orange flickered in her eyes. He climbed off the bed as he said, “Close your eyes .”

Chloe huffed before she snarked, “Were your eyes closed when you removed my sundress?”

Clark chuckled as he pulled his up. “Your irises are orange.” He turned his eyes orange as he said, “It was how I warmed your coffee earlier.” Closing his eyes, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor.

===

Chloe licked her lips as she gazed upon his six pack. Her eyes started to itch as she believed the baby might be responsible. She clamped her eyes shut as his hands moved to his jeans. “Don’t want to set the room on fire.” 

Chloe moaned as she felt the heat of his skin. Her eyes flew open as Clark rolled their bodies and cradled her in his arms. She poked her finger into his chest as she wanted to finish what he’d started. “What about you?” 

“I’ve been sexually frustrated since we started this three months ago. Now, I want answers.” 

Chloe breathed in deeply as she wanted to scream at him. ‘Answers, he expects me to tell him now!’ His body was too close to hers. Her added hormones were already all over the place. ‘Time for my farmboy to be taught a lesson.’ 

Chloe slowly slid her hands up his sides in a teasing caress. Her fingertips brushed against his nipples as she skimmed her hands to the center of his chest. She smiled as he breathed in deeply and pushed him effortlessly onto his back.

Chloe straddled his waist and pressed her hand into his chest. She wanted Clark to know she was the one in control. “The chosen one or Vampire slayer.”

Chloe rocked her hips teasingly. She moaned as her wet heat brushed against his hardened length. Her hand pressed his back into the mattress as she locked her knees around his hips to keep him exactly where she’d chosen. “Into every generation a slayer is born."

Chloe slowly leaned forward and pressed her upper body into his chest as she brought her mouth to his neck. Her actions made shock waves of pleasure course through her body. She kissed and nipped the side of his neck. 

Chloe bit slightly harder at his rapidly beating pulse. She kissed her way to his ear and whispered, “She wield strength and skill to fight vampires, demons and forces of darkness.”

Chloe nibbled on his ear and trust her hips downward. Her juices gliding over his length as she teased him. “Except in this generation there are two. Xander brought Buffy back. When she died it woke the encoding of a potential making me a slayer.” Her body trembled slightly as her hold loosened.

====

Clark found he was pinned to the bed. His heart pounded in his chest as his blood pumped faster through his veins. He couldn’t contain his wonderment as his eyes darkened with delight. 

Clark hadn’t met anyone with his strength. He was constantly worried about hurting someone unintentionally. He’d never dreamed he’d be free to share himself completely with someone. It didn’t ever want to give her up. ‘Mine.’

Clark breathed in deeply as Chloe used her body to tease him. He clamped his eyes tightly shut as she bit him harder. “Chloe...” 

Clark gripped her hips tightly as he pulled her down against him. He rolled their bodies and pressed her into the mattress with his weight. His breath caught in his throat as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. “Does that mean I don’t have to hold back?” 

====

Chloe tried to rock her hips as she found herself pinned. Tightening her legs around his waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and effortlessly pinned him beneath her again. ‘He was holding back!’ “Super strength, fast healing.”

Chloe shivered as his fingers danced along her spine. She wondered what he intended as she watched Clark’s eyes darken as he grinned. “You were holding back?” 

Her tongue ran along her bottom lip as Clark nodded. Chloe giggled as she found herself on her back again. Clark told her without words; he was the one in control. She’d no plans to argue as long as he stopped teasing her. 

===

Clark reached between their bodies and he slowly guided his hardened length to her wet core. “Does that scare you?” His groan of fulfillment blended with her gasp as he filled her tight wet heat in one swift thrust. He understood she’d meant she wasn’t afraid as she’d screamed,“Yes…” 

Chloe thrust her hips in time with his as she panted, “Not afraid…need more…” 

Clark drove hard and fast as he stimulated her g-spot. His grunts of pleasure mixed with her mews of ecstasy. His climax built with each plunge. Words he wanted to declare were at the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t manage to speak, though.

Clark started to decrease the intensity of his thrusts as he feared hurting her. 

Chloe raked her nails down his back as she clenched her internal muscles around his hardness. begged, “More…”

Clark kissed her hungrily as every muscle in his body tensed. He thrust uncontrollably as the last ounce of his control slipped. Her walls milked his hardness as his seed pulsed into her tightness. Breaking the kiss, he panted for air as he rolled their bodies.

Clark believed they could use a nice hot shower. Their bodies were drenched in sweat from the intensity of their joining. His hand glided along her spine as Chloe laid her head down on his chest. 

“Teleportation wouldn’t be one of your abilities would it?” 

Clark suspected Chloe didn’t desire to move anymore than he did. He believed that ability would be nifty in times like this. “No. Why?”

“Thirsty. Don’t wanna move,” Chloe answered. 

Clark pouted slightly as Chloe moved away from him. He almost laughed as Chloe ducked into the bathroom. He decided it wouldn’t be in his best interest to pick on her.

Clark’s eyes narrowed as he focused on her right hip. There was a burn mark that reminded him of his house crest. He zoomed in as she grabbed two bottles of water from the mini-fridge. His eyes focused on a mark that marred the skin of her right hip as she walked over to the fridge.

=====

Stop looking at me like that,” Chloe stated as she came back over to the bed.

Clark’s thumb caressed an old burn mark of an S within a pentagon. “How did you get this?”

Chloe’s breath caught in her throat as his thumb brushed over her right hip. She’d been haunted by the symbol as well as another of a figure eight within a pentagram. Her research had come up empty as she’d tried to determine the meaning of the two symbols. She couldn’t find either in any books. “Can we order food first?” 

Chloe wondered why Clark was so interested in the symbol as she noticed the flash of what she guessed was annoyance in his eyes. “It’s a long story. I’m hungry or he is cause I haven’t eaten since a half a sandwich this morning.” 

Chloe blinked in surprise as his eye change to royal blue.“Clark?” 

===

Clark tried to see if Chloe was correct. The baby turned in his side as he attempted to decifer the sex. “X-ray vision. Can’t tell. The baby’s not cooperating.” His eyes turned back to normal as he grumbled, “He or she takes after their mother.” 

“Ha ha very funny. What kind of pizza?”

Clark’s stomach growled as he tried to decide on topping for a pizza. He didn’t want anything like she’d made him get the other day.“Pepperoni and mushrooms. “No spinach.”

Clark wondered if Chloe was feeding an army as he listened to her order. He snickered as she ordered stuffy cheese bread of spinach and feta cheese. His eyebrow rose as she grabbed a little black purse and pulled out a charge card.

Clark noticed a fake id of the same name she’d used to purchase their food. He tried to remain calm as he believed she was using Spike’s last name. He breathed in deeply as Chloe confirmed his suspicion.

“The watcher’s council a bunch of stuffy Englishmen who get off on power and knowledge froze my accounts.”

Clark wondered briefly if Chloe was avoiding answering his other question. He wanted to know how his house symbol was burned into her hip. “I want to know about this,” he restated.

Clark felt the skin was raised as his thumb brushed over the brand feeling the raised skin. He imagined the burn was at least a 3rd degree burn. “Must have hurt like hell.”

Chloe was tempted to tell Clark it tickled. “Ruined a favorite pair of my jeans,” she complained. 

Clark shook his head in annoyance. He couldn’t believed she was complaining about ruining a pair of her jeans. His eyes narrowed as she declared she felt sorry for livestock.

“Where did you put my sundress?” 

Clark breathed in deeply as he glanced around the room. He noticed it on the other side of the room. “Chloe!”

Clark wanted an answer. He was beginning to think Chloe was purposely stalling as she moved away from him again. His thoughts started to drift as Chloe slipped on his flannel shirt. It hugged her curves and stopped an inch below her hips.

Clark admirably raked his eyes over her body. He believed her breasts were already a cup size larger. His reaction was quite apparent as the sheet covering his body rose. 

“Like what you see?” Chloe teased.

Clark nodded as he admitted, “ I don’t know what turns me on more. How you look in my flannel shirt or that small bump is mine.” 

Chloe walked back over to the bed as she whined,“It’s only going to get bigger.” 

Clark grunted as Chloe punched his arm. He didn’t particularly like that Chloe could literally kick his ass. His eyes fawned innocents as he asked, “What was that for?” 

“My breasts are sore. Your stare is making my nipples hard.” 

Clark ran his tongue slowly ran along his bottom lip as his eyebrow rose suggestively. “Want me to kiss them and make them better?” he teased. 

“Saved by the pizza boy.”


	10. Chapter 10

PT 10

Clark admired Chloe’s ass as she walked across the room. His eyebrow rose as he noticed her left arm was tucked behind her back with a stake firmly grasped in her hand. Shaking his head, he super sped into his jeans. He took the stake from her as he whispered, “You need to relax.”

Clark opened the door as he hid the stake in his back pocket. He took the boxes and soda from the pizza boy. Setting the boxes down on the table, he was struck with a sense of familiarity. He breathed in deeply as he remembered why. 

_Clark’d woken from a sound sleep when Chloe’d screamed. He pin pointed her location with his super hearing as he pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. Slipping his feet into his work boots, he wondered why she was northeast of the Kawatche caves._

_Clark’s puzzlement deepened as he looked at his alarm clock. ‘Why is Chloe up at six in the morning?’ He quietly opened his door and tip toed through the hallway. Stepping over the squeaky step, he hurried to the door._

_Clark slipped into super speed the instant his boots touched his driveway. A path of dust swirled around his body as he skidded to a stop. His heart pounded in his chest as he imagined Chloe’d been taken by another meteor infected._

_Clark glanced around as he saw nothing but hills for miles. He started toward the road as he thought maybe she’d an accident with her car. ‘It makes more sense than here. There’s nothing here but hills and valleys.’_

_Clark’d been headed toward the road when he heard a man and woman arguing. He’d rushed back to where he’d been a few moments earlier and found a petite dark haired beauty engaged in a fist fight with an older boy._

His eyes narrowed as he realized it was really Chloe. He tossed the stake onto the table as he sat down. Opening the box, he grabbed a slice as he growled, “Chloe!”

Clark suspected answers wouldn’t merely be simple as he wanted them to be. He tried to rein in his temper as words he’d heard played over in his mind. ‘Rumors of my death...’

=====

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip as she remembered when Clark’s eyes held the same expression. He’d saved her from being eaten alive, but was unaware of her true identity. She’d been using a glamour charm which altered her outward appearance and distorted the tone of her voice. 

Clark ’d seen a petite black hair teen with silvery-gray eyes. She wore black jeans, skull tank top, boots; her nails were painted black. Her make-up was the same now as the day. The only change the glamour provided was hair, eyes, and facial features the rest was pure her. 

_Chloe walked slowly out of the partially covered cave entrance. She gotten a short distance when she encountered a college student. The hairs at the nape of her neck tingled as her slayer sense altered her this wasn’t your home for the weekend student._

_“Can’t be,” the man snarled._

_Chloe groaned as his words made it clear he’d been around long enough to know Spike had killed her. She tossed her leather bag off to the side as she hoped he wasn’t a master vampire. Her head was pounding and her skin pulsed at her hip. “Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated. Not that you’re going to be able to tell anyone,” she taunted._

_The man advanced on the dark haired girl. His punch connected with her upper arm making the teen stagger on her feet. She quickly regained her footing as she punched him back. Her other hand reached into the back of her jeans as she snapped, “Normally, I prefer blades but this will have to do.”_

_The girl lunched forward as she plunged the stake into his heart. “Ashes to ashes dust to dust.”_

_A loud scream tore from the man’s mouth as he burned from the inside out. He turned to a swirl wind of dust as she glanced at the horizon. She was aware her blood from her skin being branded had called the vampire forth._

_The girl prayed the sun would rise faster as she suspected there was another vampire lurking. He’d waited to see who’d be the victor. She became dizzy as she was spun around to face another vampire already in game face._

_She was badly weakened from the loss of blood the burn had inflicted upon her. “You’re not a chatty one.” She liked the chatty ones they were easier to distract and fight._

====

Clark focused on eating his slice of pizza as Chloe continued to remain quiet. He’d witnessed her fighting style first hand. 

_Clark stood in shock as he wondered where they’d came from. He’d moved closer as the girl appeared to be losing. His eyebrow rose as she pulled a stake out from her jeans._

_He didn’t want to believe his own eyes as the dark haired beauty plunged a stake into the older boy’s chest as she said, “Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.”_

_Clark’s steps faltered as the boy screamed and disappeared. He started to worry he’d stumbled upon some new meteor infected and was debating on making his presence known when another man with a strange scar on his face grabbed the girl._

_Clark pushed the petite dark haired girl behind him. He fought with the man with the scarred face and yellow eyes until the man decided he’d bitten off more than he could chew._

_Clark turned around to find the teen with a black leather duffel bag slung over her shoulder. His eyebrow rose when she refused to look in his eyes. He stepped closer to her as he wondered who she was and why he’d sworn Chloe was there._

==== 

Chloe sat across from Clark. She felt his heated gaze as Clark waited for an explanation. Opening another box she grabbed a piece of the stuffed bread and slowly looked over at him. “Thanks again for saving my ass. Sorry I lied to you.”

_She watched Clark through her black mascara lashes. She noted the puzzlement in the depths of his eyes. “Thanks, I have to go meet my brother,” she lied._

_She stepped away and attempted to leave._

_“I can walk with you,” Clark suggested._

_She pretended to be shy as she kicked an idle stone. Clark would see right through her if she looked into his eyes. “Nah, that’s okay my brother tends to be a tad over protective.”_

Chloe wondered all the way back to her car about his sudden appearance. Her curiosity got the better of her as she snarked, “How did you plan on explaining your sudden appearance?”

====

Clark shrugged his shoulders. He hadn’t thought his rescue through. His eyes eyes sparked amber as he believed she was stalling. “You didn’t even ask!”

Clark wasn’t amused as Chloe declared she was the damsel in distress. He wasn’t finding anything humorous. 

Clark suspected Chloe wanted to leave to avoid answering his questions. Grabbing another slice, he growled, “I’m still waiting for answers!”

====

Chloe couldn’t recall Clark ever being as angry with her as he was now. She hated that as a slayer she would always be in danger. It was her destiny to die for others. Her gift was death. “I didn’t want to be the slayer. I wanted to be just plain Chloe.”

Seeking out the ring of Amara contradicted her words. She’d used slayer dreams to find the rare gem. It was supposed to be her last act as she reclaimed her life in Smallville. “My blood called the vampire to me.”

“Vampires, there were two,” Clark grumbled.

Chloe broke apart the stuffed bread as she admitted, “I hadn’t sensed the second vampire but was afraid I’d disturbed a nest as I fought with the first one.”

====

Clark bit his tongue to keep from snapping again. His stomach tightened into knots as he wondered how her fight would have ended. He’d seen her steps falter as the other spun her around. She’d been in no condition to fight.

Clark breathed in deeply as he came to the realization of why she’d been weaker. She’d been bleeding until her flesh was seared closed. Her blood had been on her jeans. 

Clark leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to know where she was when he’d heard her scream. His anger lessened momentarily as he assumed she’d screamed when his house symbol was branded into her flesh. 

===

Chloe breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. She expected an explosion with her next words. “It was supposed to be a simple mission. I’d retrieve the ring and send it to Spike. Easy in and out once I located the entrance to the second Kawatche cave.”

“I’ve never heard of another Kawatche cave.”

Chloe wasn’t certain but believed the second one was originally connected to the one Clark spent hours in for an English paper. She’d found miles of tunnels once she’d went inside. “It was like a maze but I’d a scroll for the area that held the ring.”

“You found an ancient scroll connected to the Kawatche caves?”

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip as she determined her words. “I came home from school one day to find someone had left me the scroll.”

Clark clenched his fists as he snapped, “You didn’t wonder why it suddenly appeared?”

Chloe shook her head as she pleaded, “I’d seen the scroll in dreams. I thought they’d end once I found the ring.”

“Did they?” Clark asked.

Chloe’s slayer dreams started shortly after she’d returned to Smallville. She’d tried to ignore them at first until she’d concluded the ring was meant for Spike. “Until two weeks before the parasite started infecting people in Smallville.”

Chloe reflected on the events which led to her branding. She’d been foolish to believe there wasn’t a payment expected. “Every action has a consequence.”

“Chloe?”

_Chloe smiled as she worked her way through the winding tunnels. She tried to ignore the small voice in her head that whispered, ‘This is almost too easy.’ “Stop asking for trouble!”_

_Chloe stopped as she reached the fork. She moved her flashlight over hieroglyphs on the cavern walls before she glanced down at the scroll to double check the markings. “The one on the right.”_

_Chloe noticed the tunnel narrowed as she ventured further. She was beginning to think she’d been wrong until suddenly the space enlarged as she stepped into another odd shaped room which reminded her of a horseshoe. She was curious where the other two tunnels led but was captivated by the alter in front of her._

_Chloe studied the weird writing above the alter as she nibbled on her bottom lip. ‘It’s like the writing on the Kawache cave walls.’ Moving further into the room, she prayed there wouldn’t be booby traps._

_Chloe did a small happy dance as the flashlight reflected against the red ruby. “I found it!”_

Chloe looked deep into his blue-green eyes as she noted small sparks of orange. “I might be responsible for the parasites.”

_Chloe moved closer to the alter. She pressed her left hand onto one of the symbols as she reached for the right with her right hand. Unable to reach it, she moved closer to the curved part of the alter._

_Chloe lost her balance as she tried to avoid stepping on the symbols on the ground. Her hand slammed down on another symbol as she stopped herself from falling. She noticed another symbol started to glow on the side of the alter._

_Chloe couldn’t resist stepping closer as her curiosity got the better of her. She attempted to avoid the glowing hieroglyph as she leaned over and wrapped her hand around the ring. Holding the ring tightly in her hand she yanked it from the pedestal._

_Chloe stumbled to her right as the ground beneath her feet trembled. She struggled to free herself as an invisible force pushed her into the corner of the alter. A scream tore past her lips as she felt immense heat and searing pain at her right hip._

_Chloe was encased in a bright blue light as she was held firmly in place. She attempted to focus on the clicking noise as she whimpered in pain. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as images- another planet, baby boy, spaceship as it propelled through billions of stars, burned through Earth’s atmosphere, a toddler as he smiled brightly at a couple hanging upside down in a pickup truck exploded within her mind._

_Chloe started to blackout as the visions became faster and stronger. She didn’t know how long she’d been unconscious but gasped in surprise when she discovered she wasn’t anywhere near the alter._

Chloe could see Clark was trying desperately to remain calm. She’d needed to think. “The scroll led me to a room with an alter surrounded by hieroglyphics. The markings were everywhere, the walls, ground, and alter itself.” 

Chloe blinked in surprise as Clark stood. She blew her hair out of her face as he sat a notepad and pencil down in front of her.

“Show me the ones you touched.”

Chloe’d no idea which symbols she’d touched. “Those weren’t the first I’d seen them. I’ve drawings of some others in a leather chest I’d kept hidden under my bed. I’ll show you everything I have. I can’t draw the ones I touched I was too busy trying to avoid the glowing one.” 

“Doesn’t look like you managed to.”

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest as she glared daggers. “I lost my balance touched another symbols and an invisible force pulled my into the burning symbol.” She didn’t want Clark to believe she’d already known his secret. “I saw flashes of another planet, baby boy, space ship, decent to earth, a toddler smiling at a couple before the images became so fast I couldn’t decipher them.”

“You saw me.”

Chloe shrugged. She wouldn’t have guessed in a million years those images were connected to Clark. “I blackout as the images continued.”

“You passed out?”

Chloe nodded as she said, “I was moved too.”

===

Clark became deathly silent as he wondered if Chloe’d been moved by one of the same energies he’d been subject to in the Kawatche caves. He wanted to investigate further. 

Chloe’d two near death experiences due to Spike and several others because of meteor infected teens. She’d needlessly put her life at risk and in all likely hood she’d probably do it again.

Clark opened the pizza box as he declared, “You’re going to eat before you explain Spike.” He was tired of watching her pick at the stuffed bread. 

“Isn’t it your turn to explain?” Chloe asked.

Clark’d already told his secret. “I already told you.”

“You claimed you were high.”

Clark didn’t feel it was necessary to tell Chloe again. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he said,“You have your memories back.”

====

Chloe finished two slices and reached for a bottle of water. She understood he wanted to know everything but she was tired of explaining. “Could we maybe talk about Spike later?”

Chloe yawned as she emphasized her point. She reached for his hand and pulled him toward the bed. “We can get comfortable and talk about anything else.”

Chloe slipped off his flannel shirt and slipped underneath the covers. She’d no intentions of making any sexual advances. “Please.”

Chloe snuggled into Clark and laid her head down on his chest. Her eyes started to close as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Clark sighed as he discovered Chloe had fallen asleep. He wondered about the last time she’d actually slept. He trailed his fingers lightly over her spine knowing he was partially to blame for the dark circles underneath her eyes.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the second set of caves. He hoped going there would provide answers. His stomach tightened into knots as he suspected he’d leave with more questions. 

His emotions were a mixture of concern and bewilderment regarding the brand on her hip. He worried there were deeper implications as he contemplated the meaning behind the images she’d been shown. 

Clark couldn’t help but be curious why Chloe believed the parasite infection was her fault. The alien parasites were dormant for centuries. Her actions inadvertently awaken those resting within the cave walls. His gut insisted his biological father was the real culprit.

He frowned as his thoughts traveled to his parents. His subconscious weighed heavily as he’d openly lied and missed curfew. He suspected his punishment would be an endless grounding. 

=====

Chloe snuggled into his warmth as she slowly awoke. She didn’t want to continue their conversation about her past. Her relationship with Spike was complicated. She doubted Clark would understand. 

She decided the best way to continue would be without any distractions. She moved from his arms and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the water, she stepped into the tub and moved underneath the spray.

Chloe frowned as she wrapped a towel around her body. She’d an issue with a large portion of her clothes. Digging through her bag, she managed to find a shirt and stretch leggings. She turned around to discover Clark was awake.

====

Clark contemplated joining Chloe in the shower. He decided it would be better if he took one after her. He tended to become easily distracted and needed to keep his actions non-sexual. 

He turned onto his side and propped his head up on his arm. He watched Chloe dig through her clothes and smirk knowing he was responsible for her plight. His features returned to normal as she turned around. 

Clark tossed the covers as he said, “Morning. I’m going to take a shower.”

====

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip as she admired the sight before her. “Morning. K. I’ll make coffee.”

She smiled as she suspected that Clark wanted to voice his opinion about her caffeine consumption. She turned on the coffee maker and decided to pack her things. Sitting down in the chair, she munched on a cold slice of pizza while she waited for him.

Chloe contemplated checking in with Spike. She hoped the eerie feeling would be gone when she returned to the Vession house. She swore the old place was haunted.

====

Clark wished he’d brought his clothes into the bathroom as he dried off. Wrapping the towel loosely around his waist, he ventured back into the room. He hated dressing in dirty clothes and was tempted to have Chloe charge an outfit when he accompanied her to the mall.

He was dreading their trip. It would temporarily stall dealing with his parents, though. He hoped meeting with her friends would help when he plead his case. 

Clark pulled back a chair and sat down across from her. He took a sip of coffee before he asked, “Can we talk about Spike?” 

====

Chloe remained silent as she pondered how to broach the subject of Spike. She didn’t know what to tell Clark about him. 

Spike tried to kill Buffy too many time to count. He’d switched sides briefly when he teamed up with the Slayer to defeat Acathla. He left SunnyHell with Drusilla but returned after she broke up with him. 

He continued to claim to be the big bad but joined in the fight when Buffy required assistance. His excuse was always a claim no one was killing the Slayer but him. He wasn’t trusted completely by because he didn’t have his soul. 

Chloe met Spike after she’d been training a few days. She’d gotten her ass kicked but he’d claimed to need more of a challenge. ‘A toddler still learning.’ 

She decided the best way to explain was to tell his history. She doubted Clark would comprehend her willingness to trust Spike, though. “What I’m going to tell you is what the Council has on William Pratt. Spike was sired by Drucilla in the 1880’s. He is part of the order of Aurelius and terrorized Europe with Drucilla, Angelous, and Darla in throughout the 19th and 20th centuries.”

Chloe hadn’t met the members of his bloodline. Her information on Drucilla was from Spike and the others told horror stories about Angelous. “Spike was well known among both humans and vampires for having faced two slayers and killing them. He tortured his victims with railroad spikes. His reputation for evil and bloodshed was second only to that of his grand-sire Angelous.”

A chill ran down her spine as she thought about how Angelous was cursed by a Romanian clan. Curses could be broken. He was essentially a neutered vampire where his soul kept his demon in check. “Angelous was cursed with his soul and became Angel. Spike never possessed his soul but was different than other vampires. ”

She believed the best way to describe their differences with in their kills. “I think the best way to understand how Spike is different is to tell you about Angelous.”

Chloe prayed she never had do face Angelous. “He regarded killing as an art where he reveled in destroying his victims minds and bodies. He sired Drucilla but destroyed her mind making her insane.”

She recalled Willow’s tale about when Angelous was awakened. “A moment of pure happiness broke the curse allowing Angelous to wreak havoc on the Scooby Gang- Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz. He didn’t attack directly but made everyone cower in fear knowing he was bidding his time for an attack.”

====

Clark crossed his arms over his chest as he listened. He bit his tongue to keep silent as she mentioned Spike terrorized Europe. He found it increasingly difficult to hold his tongue as he heard about the deaths of two slayers. 

He couldn’t understand how Chloe trusted Spike. His eyebrows furrowed as she mentioned souls. He was tempted to object since he didn’t believe he’d ever decipher her rationality. 

Clark tried to think of her explanation as how another animal would hunt his prey. He assumed a vampire must drink blood to survive. He determined Angelous took his actions one step further as he relished in torture before the kill. 

He suspected Angelous was kept in check by his soul and was confused since Spike never possessed his soul. “A vampire loses their soul when they are created?”

====

Chloe nodded as she declared, “The argument about a soul has been used countless times. I think it all depends on the person before they are turned.”

She’d been told by Spike that Angelous was the one who made him a monster. “Angelous’s influence over Spike made him a monster.”

Chloe’s words weren’t boding well for her explanation. She’d known this wasn’t going to be easy, though. “Most loose all traces of their humanity. Spike always maintained some part of it. He cared for Drucilla after she was attacked by a mob in Prague.”

She nibbled on her bottom lip before she said, “Spike killed for amusement and the rush. He refers to a fight with a slayer as a dance. He wants a well matched fight were he’s challenged.”

Chloe fidgeted with her hands as she admitted, “Spike could have easily killed me. Anytime he’d chosen.”

She heard his quick intake for air and suspected he was about to explode. “Spike is more powerful than I am. He walked the thin line between good and evil after he decided to help Buffy defeat Angelous.”

Chloe knew Spike came to Sunnydale to put a third slayer under his belt. He insisted he was waiting for the perfect moment to kill Buffy. “Drucilla insisted Spike stepped into the light as he was surrounded by his love for Buffy.” 

====

Clark speculated on her argument about the soul. He didn’t have enough information on vampires, though. He’d believed such beings only existed in horror movies. 

He clenched his hands into fists as Chloe mentioned Spike could have killed her. A flash of Spike drinking from her passed through his mind. He’d sworn she’d died when he’d viewed the video. 

Clark wondered if he should stop trying to be the understanding one. He wasn’t getting the answers that he required. “Maybe you should explain why you trust him.”

====

Chloe sighed. She trusted Spike because he’d saved her life. He could have easily killed her anytime he’d chosen. “Spike had a habit of following me when I went on patrol. He insisted I was an amateur.”

She doubted Clark truly understood the dangers of being a slayer. “Vampires, demons, creatures you’ve seen in movies are real. My fighting skills aren’t as good as Buffy or Spike. He saved my ass when I was attacked by a quor toth demon.”

Chloe couldn’t explain his actions. “I was stuck in his crypt with a demon lurking outside.”

She suspected his silence would end soon. “We called a truce over a bottle of Jack. He told me about his love for Drucilla. She believed he’d been surrounded by Buffy’s sunshine. He needed a way to win her back and I wanted my freedom.”

Chloe would be his salvation as Drucilla learned Spike killed another slayer. She hadn’t realized at the time he was really doing it for her. She’d be safer away from her calling. “The stuffy English man claimed I was the reason Spike fought for his soul.”

She hadn’t been told about his quest for his soul. He’d taken a firm place on the side of good and was with Buffy. “Spike is in a relationship with Buffy. He fights with her to keep others safe from the things that go bump in the night.”

Chloe wasn’t certain she wanted to really know what Clark had watched. “Why don’t you tell me what you know.” 

=====

Clark wondered why Spike followed her. He assumed he was waiting for the best chance to kill her. He hated to admit he was beginning to believe Spike decided Chloe wasn’t a worthy opponent. 

He’d been afraid Chloe was going to confirm his suspicion about movie creatures being real. He frowned as she confirmed his hunch about Spike. His eyes narrowed as she mentioned being trapped with a bottle of Jack. He didn’t care for the implication she’d gotten drunk with a vampire.

Clark had a feeling Chloe talked about her feelings toward him. His eyebrows furrowed as she mentioned Spike fought for his soul after their fight. He decided to form his own opinion. 

He breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled. He still wanted to believe the DVD was fake. “I got an envelope with only my name written on it.” He maintained eye contact as he continued, “It contained a DVD. My dad was concerned that I might have been caught using my abilities.”

Clark didn’t want to believe his eyes as he sat on the couch with his parents. His eyes showed his anger as he sarcastically snapped, “Imagine my surprise when I saw my best friend in a fight to the death!” 

He could still recall the clarity.“Crystal clear picture, amazing sound. It was like I was right there when it happened. I watched you die!”

====

Chloe discovered recently there were hidden cameras all over Sunnydale. A contact of Giles dubbed copies to be delivered to Vession house. She suspected surveillance cameras were all over Smallville. 

She nibbled on her bottom lip as warning bells chimed. She’d risked her life to come back here. “Slayers die if they follow the rules.”

Chloe complexion appeared ghostly white as she listened. She never imagined Clark would witness the actual event. Her heart raced knowing Willow’s spell made him believe her heart actually stopped. “I didn’t actually die.” 

===

Clark spent most of his night tossing and turning as he replayed her death over and over again. He swore his own heart stopped as her body dropped to the ground. “Your heart stopped beating!” 

Shaking her head no, Chloe said, “Willow cast a spell that hid my heart beat.”

He started to understand why Spike was angry with her. “Is that why Spike was furious with you on the next clip?” 

Clark didn’t need Chloe to answer. He determined her refusal to look into his eyes as a silent explanation of guilt. 

====

Chloe slowly looked up and into his eyes and asked, “Do you think I wanted you to see that?”

She’d known her fight with Spike was dangerous. She didn’t want to be a slayer. “I’m sorry the council gave you the video.”

“How do you know they gave it to me?”

Chloe didn’t know for certain. She hated to be the barer of bad news.“I suspect the council has been watching you. If I’m right there are cameras all over the farm.”

====

Clark doubted Chloe wanted her fight with Spike to be seen. He believed hearing about it would be less heartbreaking, though. The lesser of two evils.

He stared at Chloe. He’d been so careful in keeping his abilities a secret. The one place he didn’t have to hide was on the farm. His sense of safety was yanked from underneath him. 

Clark didn’t desire to learn more about her plan. He couldn’t do anything to change what had been done. He could help lessen the weight on her shoulders by being there for her now. 

He noticed color slowly returned to her face. He could still see slight circles underneath her eyes, though. He needed to set aside his anger over her choices. “There is no point on dwelling on things we can’t change.” 

He hadn’t intended for anything sexual to happen but couldn’t resist. He wasn’t certain he could refrain from being with her again. His pending grounding from his parents would put a damper on his social life. “My parents probably went to Vession house looking for me.” 

====

Chloe was relieved Clark didn’t desire to speak more about her fight with Spike. She hoped he’d form his own opinion. 

She blinked in surprise as Clark admitted he’d lied to his parents. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she tried to determine the best way to voice one of her worries. His parents needed to understand her secret was more dangerous. 

Chloe believed his father the one who went to Vession house. She knew what he’d hear if he’d gone after the sunset. The moon was still full for two more days. “My friends all have their own secrets.”

She hoped Clark wouldn’t argue with her as she declared, “You’re going to have to tell everyone your secret.”

===== 

Clark shook his head; he wasn’t willing to tell strangers his secret. It was dangerous for others. His parents would agree with his decision.“It’s not that simple.”

He needed to learn more about the Council. He couldn’t get answers from her. “I think we should get going.”

Clark wasn’t in a hurry to shop. He would be a step closer to having more information afterward. Pushing the chair back, he said, “I can help you put everything in your car.”

====

Chloe doubted Clark really desired to go clothes shopping with her. She preferred to stay another night. It was her way of avoidance. 

She’d taken a step toward being the second slayer again. She needed to start training again. “One more day of normalcy.”

Chloe knew her words were puzzling. “I really don’t want to go back to Vession house. It feels like there is an evil presence there.”

She noticed the blinking light as she grabbed the room keys. Picking up the phone, she dialed the front desk. “Do I have a message?”

Chloe nearly dropped the receiver as the clerk spoke. Hanging up the phone, she fumbled with her cell and dialed Spike. “Miss Edith wants to have tea?”

She could practically see his duster trail behind him. She held the phone away from her ear as Spike snapped, “You get back here before the sunsets. Drucilla is more dangerous than the vamps you’ve dusted!”

Chloe tried to remain calm as her suspicion was confirmed. Drucilla could thrall a person into doing her bidding. “I’ve no desire to tango with your crazy ex!”

She glanced around to be certain she’d gotten everything. “Change of plans. We’re heading back to Smallville.”


End file.
